<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>MỘT CUỐI TUẦN QUÁ LÀ KINH DỊ, TỆ HẠI, KHÔNG HỀ ĐẸP ĐẼ, CỰC KỲ KINH KHỦNG CỦA MADARA VÀ IZUNA by Sandra_NH</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24999961">MỘT CUỐI TUẦN QUÁ LÀ KINH DỊ, TỆ HẠI, KHÔNG HỀ ĐẸP ĐẼ, CỰC KỲ KINH KHỦNG CỦA MADARA VÀ IZUNA</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandra_NH/pseuds/Sandra_NH'>Sandra_NH</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Tiếng Việt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:15:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24999961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandra_NH/pseuds/Sandra_NH</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Madara và Izuna hoán đổi thân thể cho nhau, thế là rắc rối xảy ra!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>MỘT CUỐI TUẦN QUÁ LÀ KINH DỊ, TỆ HẠI, KHÔNG HỀ ĐẸP ĐẼ, CỰC KỲ KINH KHỦNG CỦA MADARA VÀ IZUNA</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Omegata">Omegata</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/14073504">Madara and Izuna's Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Weekend</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/theadventuresof/pseuds/theadventuresof">theadventuresof</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Permission: Fic dịch đã được sự đồng ý của tác giả. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Đêm hôm trước,</b>
</p><p>“Em trở về hơi muộn đấy” Madara nói “Anh nhớ em bảo sẽ trở lại trước bữa trưa cơ mà”</p><p>“Em xin lỗi” Izuna nói nhạt nhách, rồi vòng qua Madara để ném đống đồ lỉnh kỉnh lên bàn: ba mươi yên, một con dao găm bạc, một lọ mực, một chiếc bông tai lẻ có dạng một con cá.</p><p>Madara vẫn ngậm khư khư ống tẩu. Gã chỉ hơi cúi người về phía trước để kiểm tra đống đồ, rồi nhướng mày “Bộ không có đồ ăn à?”</p><p>Izuna rõ ràng là tránh mắt anh trai. “Không có” Cậu nói, hơi chột dạ. Thật ra thì cậu đã ăn rồi, trộm một nửa cái bánh ngọt từ chỗ người bán hàng rong ở góc quảng trường. Izuna chỉ, chà, quên mang đồ ăn về cho ông anh trai. Mà giờ thì, chán thật, cậu lại thấy đói nữa.</p><p>Madara thở dài “Đây này” gã bảo, cứ như gã đọc được suy nghĩ ấy vậy. Gã để tẩu thuốc xuống, rồi đặt lên bàn một bát súp còn nóng. “May mà anh còn để dành cho em nhé”</p><p>Izuna thấy biết ơn vô cùng, đưa cái bát lên sát môi, rồi chợt dừng lại. “Anh chưa ăn hả?” cậu nói “Nếu thế thì anh nên ăn đi”</p><p>Madara lắc đầu “Của em đó” gã bảo, rồi vươn tay qua bàn để kiểm tra con dao găm của Izuna.</p><p>Izuna mím môi. "Nhưng mà...”</p><p>Madara búng tay cái tách cắt lời “Cứ ăn đi cho rồi”</p><p>Izuna không định tranh luận nữa, cậu chỉ im lặng húp súp với cảm giác tội lỗi. Súp cũng loãng nhách, Izuna nghĩ thế rồi nhăn mặt. Nhưng khi họ di chuyển về phía Bắc, rồi sẽ có dư dả thức ăn thôi. Nóng lòng thật.</p><p>Madara ném cái bông tai con cá qua cho Izuna. “Tốt nhất thì em giữ luôn đi” gã nói “Anh không tưởng tượng nổi có ai mà chịu mang nó được, ngoại trừ em”</p><p>Izuna bỏ vào túi, rồi nhếch mép cười. Nếu Madara thực sự nghĩ rằng nó xấu thấy ớn luôn, thì cậu sẽ cố mang nó càng nhiều càng tốt.</p><p>“Mà Naomi đâu ạ?” Izuna hỏi “Em có tin cần báo đây”</p><p>Madara cắn môi “Nó bay đi trước rồi” gã nói nhanh “Em dùng đại con chim ưng nào khác đi, nhưng mà nhanh lên. Đêm nay chúng ta sẽ bắt đầu di chuyển đến khu vực phía Bắc”</p><p>Izuna cau mày “Đêm nay ư? Em tưởng phải đến tuần sau?”</p><p>“Kế hoạch có chút thay đổi” Madara đáp “Anh mới nhận được tin tộc Senju đã di chuyển rồi. Vậy thì tốt nhất là chúng ta phải gặp được họ vào ngày mốt, giữa vùng núi. Thế chúng ta mới có lợi thế địa hình được, họ phải leo lên núi mới chạm mặt chúng ta”</p><p>“Anh có vẻ đã suy tính kỹ lưỡng rồi nhỉ?” Izuna bảo.</p><p>“Chà, người ta vẫn bảo rằng đại thụ đổ xuống thì nên gieo hạt đi là vừa mà” Madara trả lời.</p><p>Izuna khịt khịt mũi “Thằng quái nào nói thế?” Nhưng Madara chỉ cười nhẹ rồi tiếp tục rít tẩu thuốc.</p><p> </p><p>Gia tộc Yamanaka chặn ngang họ ngay trước khi họ kịp đến khu vực tập kết. Họ chỉ mật có nửa giờ để đến đích, nhanh và dễ dàng đến đáng kinh ngạc. Đến tận khi nghe tiếng va chạm lách cách của kunai, Izuna mới nhận thấy điểm không ổn. Ối xời, lúc nào mà chẳng vậy phải không, gặp một phiền phức nghe thôi đã thấy oải khi mà cách đích đến chỉ có mấy bước chân. Bọn Yamanaka luôn ưa cái thể loại game hack não kiểu này.</p><p>“Lùi ra sau lưng tôi ngay” Izuna rít lên với Yumi và tiểu đội của cô nàng, rút thanh kiếm ra một cách lặng lẽ “Báo tin cho nhóm đằng sau biết, phải đảm bảo mọi người giữ nguyên đội hình. Để tôi xem cái mẹ gì đang diễn ra đây”</p><p>Yumi gật mạnh đầu, rồi lui ra sau. Izuna dõi theo cô và các tộc nhân đông đảo phía sau bằng cặp mắt Sharingan lóe sáng. Rồi cậu lại tiếp tục căng mắt nhìn về phía trước, nơi mà âm thanh hỗn loạn của trận chiến vọng lại tận đây. Không một tộc nhân Yamanaka nào nhận ra hơi thở của kẻ theo dõi. Thế thì tốt rồi.</p><p>Izuna nhanh chóng định vị được Madara đang đấu tay đôi với trưởng tộc Yamanaka. Còn bên này, ranh giới của vùng giao tranh, thì đầy kunai và shuriken bay loạn xạ từ đủ các hướng. Izuna nhanh nhẹn né một loạt châm độc, và tiếp tục vung thanh kiếm sắc lẻm trong tay lướt qua một đám Yamanaka. Bây giờ, dùng hỏa độn là vô cùng mạo hiểm. Ở đây gần sát khu tập kết, nơi cất giữ đầy thuốc nổ. Thậm chí từ đây có thể nhìn thấy những mái vòm của kho chứa. Chẳng phải chuyện hay ho gì. Cầu trời cho đừng tên Yamanaka nào xâm nhập được vào sảnh chính khu tập kết.</p><p>Cô nàng Yamanaka duyên dáng né tránh lưỡi kiếm của Madara. Đôi mắt nhạt màu của cô lóe lên, hướng về phía Izuna. Izuna nhíu chặt mày. Hình như có gì đó không ổn lắm.</p><p>Ngay sau đó, một luồng khí mạnh mẽ quật ngã cả hai anh em. Mặt đất rung lên bần bật. Izuna đáp đất, rồi bị một cái rễ cây đặc biệt sắc nhọn đâm xuyên vào giữa hai bả vai. Cậu rên lên, hay ít là cố rên lên, vì cậu không còn phát ra thêm được bất kỳ âm thanh nào nữa. </p><p>Mẹ nó chứ, Izuna rủa thầm trong bụng. Cô ta đã dùng loại nhẫn thuật quái quỷ nào đó đã ghim họ xuống đất, và giờ Izuna cảm thấy như đang chạy trốn trong một giấc mơ mà cậu chẳng thể điều khiển hai chân mình. </p><p>Madara gập hẳn người sang trái. Izuna cố gọi anh trai để đảm bảo anh ấy vẫn còn ổn, nhưng vẫn chẳng thể phát ra chút tiếng động nào. Thôi vậy, không gọi được thì không gọi được. Giờ là cơ hội của cậu, vì Madara vẫn đang lao xuống. Quyết tâm chạy dọc theo các thớ cơ Izuna. Cậu tập trung và kích hoạt Mangekyou. Hơi nóng quen thuộc bốc lên trong bụng cậu, cậu hít một hơi thật sâu, rồi tập trung chakra vào hai tay hai chân. Ngọn lửa không màu bùng lên từ mặt đất. Izuna thấy choáng váng, cậu thực sự sắp làm <em> điều đó </em>.</p><p>Madara chọn thời điểm chính xác mà ngẩng phắt lên. Gã nhìn thấy Izuna, Mangekyou, nhìn thấy chakra bao bọc quanh mình. “Đừng!” Gã hét lên, nhưng trươc khi Izuna đủ thời gian kích hoạt Susanoo, Madara đã kích hoạt cái của gã trước. Cánh tay xương mọc ra từ sau lưng gã xuyên thủng lớp rào cản không khí và phá vỡ nhẫn thuật mà thủ lĩnh Yamanaka đang sử dụng. Izuna ngã bật ra, choáng hết cả đầu, còn tai thì chảy máu ròng ròng. Những tiếng ồn ào xung quanh bị bóp nghẹt một cách kỳ lạ. Cậu khó khăn ngồi thẳng dậy. Ngay bên cạnh cậu, Madara cũng đang đứng dậy.</p><p>“Lúc nãy là cái quái gì thế?” Madara gầm thét. Izuna nhún vai. Tai cậu vẫn còn ù ù. Có điều trận giao tranh đã đến hồi kết, hầu hết tộc nhân Yamanaka đã rút lui về rừng. Ngay đằng sau họ, cậu chàng Hikaku máu me đầy người và nắm cặp song kiếm đang đuổi tới.</p><p>Izuna đã đứng vững được, có hơi thất vọng. Lại không được thử Susanoo nữa rồi. Hikaku lau máu trên trán “Không có thương vong” cậu ta hổn hển báo cáo “Hên quá xá hên. Giờ thì gọi mọi người vào bên trong đi thôi”</p><p>“Cậu có cảm thấy không?” Madara hỏi cậu ta. “Cái nhẫn thuật vừa nãy ấy”</p><p>Hikaku nhăn mặt bối rối. “Nhẫn thuật gì nhỉ?” anh ta lơ mơ hỏi lại. Tai Izuna vô cùng khó chịu, cậu hầu như không thể thốt nên lời. “Madara, em ở đây này”</p><p>“Thôi bỏ đi” Madara thở hắt ra. Cả hai người cùng nhìn quanh, đánh giá số lượng thiệt hại. Một trong những khu nhà kho phần rìa đã bắt lửa, có điều nó cũng khá khó thấy. Nhìn gần thì chắc tệ hại hơn nhiều. Madara còn liếc nhìn Izuna một cái sắc lẹm.</p><p>Izuna lau lau thanh kiếm trên cỏ. Lần này cậu đã rất gần rồi. Cậu thậm chí còn cảm nhận được chakra trong tầm tay, thế mà, chết tiệt thật.</p><p>“Izuna!” Madara gầm lên, cứ như gã thực sự đọc được suy nghĩ vậy. Izuna chỉ biết thấp giọng rên rỉ.</p><p>“Em đây, em đến ngay đây” Izuna nói. Madara dậm chân thịch một cái, tay nắm lại thành nắm đấm, máu và tro còn vương trên khuôn mặt lạnh lẽo. Ôi chết tiệt chết tiệt, Izuna nghĩ thầm trong bụng. Cậu biết thừa những lời sắp bị càm ràm, rồi nghiến chặt hàm răng như một cách chịu đựng.</p><p>“Anh phải nói với em bao nhiêu lần đây, anh không muốn em lại dùng nhẫn thuật đó” Madara gào thét “Ngay cả trong trường hợp nguy cấp, ngay cả trong trường hợp nguy cấp em có hiểu không?”</p><p>Izuna đảo tròn mắt “Có Mangekyou mà không dùng thì làm cái gì chứ?” cậu khó chịu “Làm sao em có thể bảo vệ gia tộc bằng tất cả khả năng của mình nếu anh thậm chí còn chẳng cho em dùng sức mạnh mà em có?”</p><p>“Izuna” Madara nói, sự tuyệt vọng len lỏi trong giọng điệu của gã “Tin anh đi, em không muốn dùng nhẫn thuật đó đâu, anh hứa đó”</p><p>“Anh bao giờ cũng nói thế cả” Izuna thét lên, dù biết rõ mọi người đang nhìn chằm chằm “Chỉ một lần thôi, anh không thể cho em tự tìm hiểu một thứ gì đó sao? Em chỉ muốn biết khả năng thực sự của mình thôi”</p><p>Madara dịu lại “Izuna” gã bảo “Anh chỉ muốn bảo vệ em thô-”</p><p>“Em không cần! Em, em không còn là một đứa nhóc nữa” Izuna bắt đầu thở gấp.</p><p>“Anh biết mà” Madara thở hắt ra mệt mỏi “Em là một người trưởng thành, nhưng liều lĩnh, bốc đồng mà hoàn toàn không cân nhắc về hậu quả tiềm tàng từ hành động của em,. Và anh chỉ không nghĩ rằng em đã sẵn sàng để-”</p><p>“Đừng có bảo bọc em như thế” Izuna gay gắt “Em không phải là thứ bảo bối trong lồng kính để anh bảo vệ. Em có giá trị riêng của mình, anh trai!”</p><p>“Izuna!”</p><p>“Em đi ngủ đây” Izuna uể oải bảo. Rồi cậu rời đi, để lại Madara ướt đẫm máu là máu, đứng chết lặng cạnh sảnh chính khu chỗ ở.</p><p>Izuna không thể làm ngơ trước hiện thực rằng cậu đang cố chứng minh vẫn đề với anh trai bằng cách cáu giận vô nghĩa. Có lẽ cậu ít nhất là nên ở lại giúp dọn sạch máu vương vãi khắp nơi, nhưng trong hoàn cảnh này thì quay đầu lại có hơi nhục. Cậu bắt đầu rời đi.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Ngày thứ nhất,</b>
</p><p>Izuna tỉnh dậy với cơn quặn thắt khó chịu trong bụng. Theo kinh nghiệm của cậu, có vẻ đêm qua cậu đã nốc cả tá rượu và say tí bỉ. Ủa đúng không ta? </p><p>Izuna rên rỉ, và thế quái nào mà giọng cậu cứ trầm khàn một cách đáng nghi ngờ. Đầy ngờ vực, Izuna chậm rãi quay đầu nhìn lại cái gối của mình, cậu lại nhìn thấy cái tẩu thuốc yêu dấu của Madara. Cậu lại hắng giọng lần nữa, nhưng vẫn chẳng thay đổi được gì. Thêm nữa, hình như cơ thể của cậu hơi bị … khác? Hình như cậu bự con hơn, tóc cũng dài hơn nhiều nữa. Cậu mò tay xuống dưới gối tìm sợi thun buộc tóc, rồi trừng to cả hai mắt.</p><p>Đậu xanh rau má!</p><p>Cậu đã hoàn toàn mù sau một đêm ư? Khoan, hình như không phải. Izuna chớp chớp mắt. Nó chỉ mờ hơn rất nhiều so với bình thường. Chẳng lẽ đêm qua cậu tự tán đầu mình vào cột chắc? Cậu chớp mắt, rồi lại chớp chớp thêm lần nữa cho chắc ăn. Mọi thứ xoay vòng vòng. Cậu ôm lấy đầu rồi nhận ra là hình như có quá nhiều tóc. Chuyện quái quỷ gì đang diễn ra vậy? Đây thậm chí còn chẳng phải lều của cậu! </p><p>Izuna thấy hoảng loạn. Bằng một cái cách ngu xuẩn nào đó, cậu đã say be bét đến độ chẳng nhớ tại sao mình say, rồi phá hoại cặp mắt quý giá của mình và hét đến khản cả họng? Giờ thì cái bộ não vô dụng của cậu bắt đầu tự mường tượng ra một ô cửa thấp hơn so với bình thường ư?</p><p>Chời má, đêm qua cậu có chơi 419 với mẹ nào không vậy? Rồi có phải mẹ đó bỏ đi để cậu trơ trọi lại đây một mình? À thì Izuna sẽ không trách họ lắm đâu, có điều thế cũng hơi quá đáng đấy. </p><p>Thôi Izuna nhận ra rồi. Đây là lều ông anh trai Madara, và chuyện này đúng là bỏ mẹ, nhưng ít nhất cũng giải thích về cái mùi khói thuốc nồng nặc trong này. Izuna nín thở và chắp tay cầu nguyện cho bất cứ ông thần nào có tồn tại là đêm qua mình không làm thứ gì đáng xấu hổ trước mặt anh trai. Từ sáng đến giờ không có cái mẹ gì bình thường hết và ối thần linh ơi đây hổng phải tay con luôn và có ai không giải thích giùm cái đ*o gì đang diễn ra vậy?</p><p>Izuna nheo mắt nhìn hai bàn tay lạ mặt. Nói chung thì nếu Izuna muốn cử động, tụi nó cũng phản ứng lại, có điều tụi nó vẫn trông sai sai thế nào ấy. Cậu kiểm tra cánh tay của mình. Đầu cậu nhói lên khi cậu cố tập trung vào hiện thực rành rành trước mặt. Những vết sẹo này không phải của cậu. Cái này cơ thể này không phải của cậu nốt.</p><p>“Cái đm gì vậy trời?” Izuna gào lên, bằng giọng Madara, vào đúng cái giây phút mà cửa lều của Madara bị xé toạc ra làm đôi. Izuna hoảng hồn ngã ra sàn, vướng vào chăn của Madara. Và rồi cậu nhìn thấy chính mình xông thẳng vào lều, trong điên tiết như muốn giết người, rồi chợt dừng lại đột ngột và vặn vẹo cả mặt, thể hiện rõ sự kinh sợ qua đôi mắt. Mặt mình là vậy hả trời? Nhìn ngu vỡi ra, Izuna lắc đầu thầm nghĩ.</p><p>“Cái đm gì vậy trời?” kẻ-mạo-danh-Izuna nói y chang câu của Izuna lúc nãy, rồi cắn môi với cái thái độ quen thuộc đến đáng sợ. Izuna, kinh hoàng từ tận thâm tâm, hình như đã hiểu cái đm đang nói đến là gì.</p><p>“Sáng tốt lành” Izuna nói</p><p>“Oh” Madara trả lời, bằng giọng của Izuna, trong cơ thể của Izuna “Đệt”</p><p>“Anh hiểu ra vấn đề rồi ha?” Izuna nói bằng một giọng bình tĩnh lạ thường, đặc biệt là khi bộ não yếu đuối của cậu đang cầu xin cậu mở miệng to ra và gào thét.</p><p>“Má, là cái ảo thuật gì đấy phải không?” Madara nói, giọng của gã, không, giọng của Izuna nâng tông lên chói tai “Con khốn Yamanaka đã làm gì đó phải không?”</p><p>“Thế quái nào mà em biết được?” Izuna hổn hển “Em chưa bao giờ gặp cái kiểu ảo thuật này bao giờ”</p><p>Madara bảo “Nếu đây là một dạng ảo thuật” Gã kích hoạt sharingan lên “Thì cả hai chúng ta có thể phá bỏ nó, ngay bây giờ!”</p><p>Izuna cười tuyệt vọng khi chẳng hiểu anh trai mình đang nói gì. Câu nói của ảnh thậm chí còn chẳng có nghĩa, một phần chắc do cơn đau đầu khủng khiếp của ảnh - <em> Madara lúc nào cũng chịu cái cảm giác này hả ta? </em> - nhưng chủ yếu vì tất cả những gì cậu có thể tập trung vào là Madara đang nói bằng giọng của chính mình, Madara đang làm cái biểu cảm nhăn nhó theo cái cộp mác không lẫn vào đâu được của ảnh trên mặt chính mình, và ảnh khoanh tay quanh ngực mình một cách quen thuộc đến đáng ghét.</p><p>“Khoan khoan” Izuna lẩm bẩm, véo sống mũi giữa  giơ một tay lên để làm cho ông anh trai nói chậm lại chút. Trời ơi, giọng của cậu nghe y chang Madara. Chuyện này tồi tệ thấy mẹ ra. “Đợi tí đã anh”</p><p>“Đi nào, cho con khốn đó một trận” Madara nói bằng giọng của Izuna, và Izuna chỉ muốn tán đầu Madara tường. Hoặc, tốt hơn là đập trán của họ vào nhau và hy vọng rằng va chạm sẽ khiến mọi thứ trở lại bình thường. Izuna bẻ lại xương và cơ đang còn căng cứng. Cơn đau nhói lên ở phần xương đòn của cậu, cứ như cậu sắp biến đổi nhưng vẫn còn chưa thể ấy. </p><p>Izuna cau có “Mẹ kiếp” cậu than phiền. Như để đáp lại những nỗ lực phi thường của cậu, cái đầu lại nhói lên một cơn đau nữa, và hình ảnh bắt đầu mờ dần đi. Cậu nhắm nghiền hai mắt, mong cho cơn đau mau dịu lại “Madara, thị lực của anh kém thật đấy”</p><p>“Em nghĩ anh không biết hả?” Madara rít đanh “Lạy Chúa trên cao, chỉ cần cho chúng ta trở lại bình thường thôi!”</p><p>Izuna vắt tay lên trán “Anh có thể ăn mặc như em và em ăn mặc như anh và hy vọng không ai để ý điều quái dị?” </p><p>Câu trả lời gay gắt sắp tuôn ra từ cửa miệng của Madara bị cắt ngang bởi sự có mặt chẳng mấy đúng lúc của Hikaku, cậu chàng thò đầu vào trong, trông đau khổ hết sức “Madara?”</p><p>“Ừ?” Cả hai người đồng thanh. Madara cho Izuna một cái liếc bất lực, rồi hất đầu về phía cửa mở.</p><p>“Ừ?” Izuna hắng giọng, cố tỏ ra thản nhiên hết mức “Là tôi đây này”</p><p>“Vâng” Hikaku liếc qua liếc lại hai anh em đầy bối rối. Cậu ta ho nhẹ “Em đến để thông báo cho hai người. Cuộc họp gia tộc sắp bắt đầu sau hai mươi phút nữa. Có điều ...” Mắt cậu chàng dừng lại ở Madara, người đang trông cáu kỉnh trong thân xác Izuna, rồi lại nhìn sang Izuna với tóc xù ra đủ hướng và quần áo hơi xộc xệch của Madara “Em thấy chắc hai người chưa sẵn sàng nên, ờm, chắc chút nữa em sẽ trở lại sau”</p><p>Cậu ta trông như thể có điều gì khác muốn nói, nhưng quyết định im thin thít. Lều đóng lại, Hikaku rời đi mất.</p><p>“Cuộc họp-” Madara làu bàu “-chết dẫm”</p><p>“Em vẫn sẽ đến” Izuna nói tức thì “Em có thể làm điều đó. Em đã luôn muốn ngồi lên cái ghế lãnh đạo”</p><p>Madara cười giễu cợt "Em nghiêm túc ấy hả?" gã nói. “Em, lãnh đạo gia tộc? Em chẳng biết dù là cơ bản nhất về chính trị, hay chiến lược, hay lập ngân sách, hay-”</p><p>“Thôi nào anh” Izuna nói, cảm thấy hừng hực khí thế “Tụi mình đâu có biết sẽ bị kẹt kiểu này bao lâu đâu. Có thể là chỉ vài giờ thôi, rồi mọi thứ sẽ trở về như cũ, rồi tụi mình sẽ lờ hết đi như chưa từng có chuyện này xảy ra thôi.”</p><p>“Vài giờ đồng hồ?” Madara gầm ghè “Izuna, chúng ta đang trong cuộc chiến! Chúng ta không thể chiến đấu với tộc Senju kiểu này!”</p><p>Izuna khoanh tay trước ngực “Anh nghĩ em không thể xử lý Hashirama?”</p><p>Sự hoài nghi lướt qua khuôn mặt Madara. Gã nhìn xuống sàn và hít một hơi thật dài “Izuna, đến anh còn thấy Hashirama là một tay cứng cựa”, gã nói. “Nếu chúng ta không trở lại trong cơ thể mình vào sáng mai…”</p><p>“Qua ngày nay rồi hẳn tính” Izuna bảo “Em vẫn sẽ đến cuộc họp, còn anh thì chỉ cần, ờm...”</p><p>“Anh sẽ xem xem cái thứ chó má gì đang diễn ra!” Madara đứng dậy “Anh sẽ kiểm tra các thư tịch cũ của gia tộc. Hẳn từng có chuyện này xảy ra trước đây”</p><p>“Mà khoan” Izuna gọi “Anh làm ơn chải tóc lại được không? Cái đầu em mà cứ chỉa ra thế thì trông tởm kinh”</p><p>“Chà” Madara đáp “Thật là hay vì ưu tiên số một của em vô cùng ý nghĩa”</p><p>“Nhớ là phải ngầu nhé” Izuna nói thêm “Em không thể để anh phá hỏng danh tiếng tốt đẹp của mình với cái kiểu cáu kỉnh của anh được”</p><p>Madara buộc tóc gọn lại và hất mái ra sau một cách trang trọng “Hẳn rồi” Giọng gã đầy mùi thuốc súng. Gã gượng cười “Xin chào, mình là Izuna. Mình chẳng biết tiết chế là cái gì sất. Và mỗi lần làm gì mình cũng cần anh trai vượt trội hơn về mọi mặt của mình chấp thuận, và chưa bao giờ mình có thể tự hoàn thành một nhiệm vụ hoàn chỉnh hết ”</p><p>“Vậy luôn đó hả?” Izuna vặn lại. Không chịu thua kém, cậu cũng đứng phắt dậy, trưng ra bộ mặt nhăn nhó hết cỡ và gầm gừ “Ta là Uchiha Madara, là một lão già đã năm mươi bị mắc kẹt trong cái cơ thể trai tráng. Ta đã chẳng nhếch môi cười lấy một cái từ năm năm nay rồi. Ta chẳng ưa gì cái kiều phô trương bản thân vô nghĩa ấy, và đã suýt chết cả đống lần rồi đấy”</p><p>Izuna cười toe toét, giơ hai tay ra “Sao nào anh trai? Em sắp đến buổi họp gia tộc đấy”</p><p>Đi được nửa đường, Madara còn ngoái lại nói thêm “Giọng anh nghe cứ y như em vậy. Chuyện này thiệt cmn khốn kiếp”</p><p>Izuna dõi mắt theo gã, và để ý thấy rằng, hình như Madara cũng có cố gắng thì phải.</p><p> </p><p>Madara có một buổi sáng cực kỳ tệ hại, vì nhiều dạng lý do có hơi … mơ hồ. Thức dậy trong cơ thể em trai đã là sốc lắm rồi, gã nghĩ thầm thế khi ném nốt cuộn giấy bám bụi là bụi sang đống bên cạnh trên sàn nhà. Nhưng vấn đề quan trọng nhất lại là ... tất cả những thứ khác. Gã có thể đối phó với một cơn khủng hoảng. Gã giỏi ứng biến, gã giỏi thích nghi. Nhưng Izuna thì gã không chắc lắm.</p><p>Nó đang tham gia cuộc họp gia tộc bây giờ, gã nghĩ, cuộc họp gia tộc của mình. Nó chẳng thể giúp gì đâu, chỉ thêm cho đủ mặt thôi. Nghĩ đến đó thì Madara thấy hơi oải, và quyết định kệ nó đến đâu thì đến, gã chẳng muốn đắn đo về chuyện đó nữa. Xét về nhiều mặt, tình trạng của gã ổn hơn nhiều. Được nhìn thấy một cách rõ ràng thế này lại một lần nữa thì thật tuyệt, có điều mấy bộ phận khác thì không hợp tác lắm. Điều đáng kể nhất là mới ăn xong có một giờ đồng hồ mà cái cơ thể này lại thấy đói nữa. Thế là gã phải trở lại nhà bếp, ôm cả giỏ thức ăn đi cùng để có thể ngồi yên nghiên cứu đống thư tịch. Gã bực bội cắn hai miếng cơm nắm cùng lúc. Nhưng nói thế nào thì đây cũng là cơ thể của Izuna, gã phải coi sóc nó cho đàng hoàng.</p><p>Chà, cơ thể của Izuna nhỉ? Madara gập duỗi ngón tay, rồi nhận ra thằng nhóc Izuna vẫn còn cắn móng tay. Gã cứ tưởng nó bỏ cái trò mèo này lâu rồi chứ, chắc lần sau phải nhớ mà cắt móng gọn gàng cho nó. Ôi, gã muốn cái tẩu thuốc của mình, gã muốn ngâm suối nước nóng. Gã không muốn trở lại cái thời trẻ trâu này, vì cái mặt non choẹt, thiếu kinh nghiệm thực tiễn và quá tăng động vì quá dư thừa năng lượng rồi gì. Cảm giác như tiến hóa ngược ấy.Thêm nữa, gã thấy như muốn chạy vòng quanh hành lang mấy vòng thì mới có thể tập trung vào núi giấy tờ đang đọc.</p><p>Madara thở dài. Ngày mai là cuộc chiến với Senju rồi. Dạ dày gã cứ lộn tùng phèo vì đủ thứ để lo và gã cầu trời là kịp đảo ngược nhẫn thuật này lại. Mẹ kiếp, thằng oắt Tobirama kiểu gì cũng nhận ra chỗ chẳng ổn, và Hashirama cũng thế nốt, Madara chắc như bắp luôn. Họ chưa sẵn sàng lắm. Gã đã cố hết sức để có thể bảo vệ Izuna suốt thời gian qua, nhưng làm sao mà bảo vệ thằng bé trong cái cơ thể này kia chứ! Nếu gã nhất định phải thi triển Susanoo thì sao đây. Gã chưa muốn kích hoạt Mangekyou của Izuna. Điều mà Madara không muốn nhất là ép em trai quen với việc dựa dẫm vào cặp mắt của mình nếu, gã phải tự nhắc nhớ bản thân, rằng họ có thể đổi ngược trở lại. Gã không chịu nổi cái suy nghĩ thằng bé phải chịu đựng nỗi đau mà gã vẫn luôn phải đối mặt cho đến tận bây giờ. Điều đó sẽ không xảy ra, nó không được xảy ra.</p><p>
  <em> Ta đã chẳng nhếch môi cười lấy một cái từ năm năm nay rồi, và suýt chết cả đống lần đấy. </em>
</p><p>“Chết tiệt, Izuna” Gã nói, bằng giọng của Izuna sau một ngụm đầy miệng cơm nắm, rồi phá lên cười như dở khi vén tóc lùa xùa ra sau tai. Ôi trời ạ, gã phải nhanh nhanh tìm ra điều cần tìm trong đống nùi lộn xộn này nhanh thôi.</p><p> </p><p>Chẳng biết thế quái nào mà Izuna có thể qua được cuộc họp mà không gây ra nội chiến, có điều bước được ra ngoài thì cậu chàng cũng run như cầy sấy và chẳng nhớ gì về chuyện mình vừa mạo danh anh trai một cách trắng trợn như thế. Hikaku theo ngay phía sau, một tay thì ôm cả chồng văn kiện cao quá đầu, tay kia còn tốt bụng chìa ra cho Izuna một chỗ dựa.</p><p>“Madara” Hikaku nói, khuôn mặt cậu ta mờ căm căm, và Izuna theo bản năng hơi lui ra xa “Anh có muốn ngồi xuống tí không?”</p><p>Izuna nhăn mặt, túm mớ tóc của Madara thành kiểu đuôi ngựa. Cũng hơi khó, vì tóc Madara thì vừa nhiều hơn vừa dày hơn của Izuna, và gã còn chẳng có sợi chun buộc tóc nào cho khỏi xõa vào mặt. Chẳng biết Madara làm thế nào để tập trung khi tóc cứ dính bết khắp nơi. Mà hơn nữa, Izuna cứ thấy mệt mỏi thế nào ấy. Từ sáng đến giờ cậu còn chưa làm được gì, nhưng giờ cậu chỉ muốn cuộn mình trong chăn và đánh một giấc một hai ngày gì đó thôi.</p><p>“Không” Izuna than vãn “Cho sợi dây cột tóc đi thì hay hơn”</p><p>Đầu cậu đau như gì ấy, Izuna rên rỉ rồi để tay lên thái dương. Cậu chưa hề biết thị lực của Madara lại tệ đến thế. Hình như trong mấy năm trở lại đây, Madara có biểu hiện là lạm dụng Mangekyou Sharingan khiến gã không thể nhìn xa được, nhưng Izuna đâu có biết là nó lại -</p><p>“Chưa hoàn hảo lắm”</p><p>“Anh ta say đấy à?”</p><p>“Không phù hợp với vị trí lãnh đạo”</p><p>Nhóm người bước ra khỏi phòng họp với những ống tẩu dài và buông lời chê trách. Họ chỉ hạ giọng xuống khi nhìn thấy Izuna đang dõi mắt theo. Cậu cứng cả người, nóng mặt lên. Izuna thừa biết Madara không được yêu quý gì lắm. Có điều, nghe trực tiếp từ những kẻ mà cậu đã dành cả mấy tiếng đồng hồ để họp hành chỉ tay năm ngón kiểu đó thì chói tai thật. </p><p>Cơn nóng giận nghẹn lại nơi cổ họng Izuna. “Tôi có uống tí nào đâu!” cậu phẫn nộ nghĩ “Mấy người cứ thử ngồi vào vị trí này xem nào, làm như dễ lắm ấy”</p><p>“Madara?” Hikaku nói, đưa ra một sợi dây buộc tóc dự phòng. Izuna nhận ra mình đang nắm chặt hai tay và đứng yên tại chỗ trong cả phút. Hay ghê, Izuna nghiến răng kèn kẹt. Thảo nào anh trai mình bị đau đầu.</p><p>“Hikaku, cám ơn cậu” Izuna nhẹ giọng. Ái chà, giờ nghe hệt như Madara rồi đấy, Izuna hài lòng, rồi buộc gọn tóc lên. Mà nhắc đến Madara, có khi cậu nên đi tìm ông anh trai, xem xem anh ta đã tung tăng đi đâu trong cơ thể của cậu. Ý nghĩ đó làm Izuna hơi ớn “Tôi phải đi” Izuna bảo “Tôi phải đi tìm ...”</p><p>“Khoan đã” Hikaku gọi giật lại, rồi làm sao đấy mà chuyển được núi giấy tờ từ tay cậu ta sang tay Izuna “Đống này phải ký xong trước bữa trưa nhé” cậu ta chỉ vào một nùi dày như cái bắp chân của Izuna “Còn đống này thì phải gửi đi ngay trong tuần này” cậu ta lại chỉ vào một nùi to bự khác “Còn đống này” và cậu chàng nhẹ nhàng đặt một mẩu giấy nhỏ lên trên toàn bộ chồng giấy, “Đó là hóa đơn của tháng này từ Sora-ku, rảnh anh thì nhớ xem qua”.</p><p>“Tuyệt ghê” Izuna nói, thầm nhủ sẽ ném hết toàn bộ vào lều Madara càng sớm càng tốt và không bao giờ liếc mắt chúng thêm một lần nào nữa.</p><p>“Bảo trọng nhé” Hikaku vỗ vai Izuna một cách vụng về và biến mất như một làn khói.</p><p> </p><p>Quay trở lại lều Madara, Izuna ném đống giấy tờ lên tủ đầu giường, ngã xuống gối Madara, nhắm mắt lại, và cái lờ mờ của mọi thứ làm cho cơ bắp thả lỏng cả ra. Sau đó, cậu cau mày lướt qua những tờ giấy rải rác và rút ra hóa đơn nhỏ từ Sora-ku. Cậu chưa bao giờ thực sự đọc một hóa đơn cả. Cậu biết rằng gia tộc đang gặp khó khăn về tài chính, nhưng lại chẳng rõ lắm là tình hình tệ hại đến mức nào. Cậu tò mò giở tờ giấy ra, nhưng liền nhăn mặt. Số má gì mà nhỏ li ti, chẳng đọc được gì. Cậu cuộn nó lại, ngả đầu vào đầu giường và nhắm mắt lại một lần nữa. </p><p>Cái lều thật dễ chịu, Izuna có thể ngủ khì luôn bây giờ. Nhưng nào có được đâu, ngay khi ý nghĩ đó thoáng qua tâm trí cậu, cậu liên nghe thấy tiếng bước chân vội vã bên ngoài lều. Đầy miễn cưỡng, cậu đành mở mắt “Ai vậy trời?” </p><p>Madara bước vào trong lều. Izuna thấp giọng than vãn. </p><p>“Không có gì là không thể giải thích được, kể cả hoán đổi thân thể - Mà em bật sharingan chi vậy?”</p><p>“Không thế thì em chẳng thấy gì hết” Izuna lẩm bẩm, không dám nói to.</p><p>“Vô hiệu hóa nó ngay” Madara nói, quỳ xuống cạnh giường “Để anh xem em đau đầu thế nào”</p><p>Izuna lại rên rỉ. “Anh có đầy ra hả?”</p><p>Madara mím môi. “Đầy ra cái gì?” Thay vì trả lời, gã chỉ vào tờ giấy trong tay Izuna.</p><p>“Úi quên béng mất” Izuna đáp “Em đang giữ mà quên. Là của anh đó”</p><p>Madara giật tờ giấy ra khỏi tay cậu. Gã mở cuộn giấy nhỏ xíu ra, cau mày và cuộn nó lại với một tiếng thở dài thất vọng.</p><p>Izuna cười mệt mỏi. "Anh mong gì hả?" cậu nói “Em chưa từng thấy cha nào háo hức xem hóa đơn luôn á”</p><p>“Gì cũng được!” Madara cau có nói, nhét hóa đơn vào túi áo choàng trước khi rời đi “Nếu có thư gửi cho anh thì cứ đem đến lều anh là được, đừng có táy máy tay chân” Gã đi ra ngoài, còn Izuna thì đã thiêm thiếp rồi.</p><p> </p><p>Thì mọi chuyện có thể trở nên rất là tệ ấy. Nếu được, có khi Izuna sẽ suy nghĩ cụ thể cách mà chuyện tệ hơn kiểu gì, còn tình hình hiện tại cũng không tệ đến mức đó được.</p><p>Có điều, cái ý tưởng đó thì chẳng dễ chịu gì. Sau khi đánh một giấc, Izuna bắt đầu mơ mơ màng màng lang thang xuống núi, cố gắng phớt lờ cảm giác rằng có lẽ cậu nên quay trở lại khu tập kết và làm những việc mà một tộc trưởng phải làm. Nhưng vì tình hình chưa tệ như tưởng tượng, nên Izuna cho là nó đang trên đà tuột dốc không phanh.</p><p>Mà hình như ngày mai đã là cuộc chiến với tộc Senju rồi, Izuna nhớ ra, rồi chợt khó chịu vì cảm giác sợ hãi đang dâng trào. Chết tiệt, rồi cậu cũng phải chiến đấu với Hashirama thôi. Izuna cố gạt sạch suy nghĩ đó ra sau đầu. Để sau, cứ để sau rồi tính đi. Cậu băng qua cánh đồng, rồi lại qua một con suối nhỏ, thầm nghĩ có khi nên hái một ít quả mâm xôi để vẽ. À, có điều không thể vẽ vời gì khi là Madara được. Kiểu gì gia tộc cũng nghi ngờ nếu tự nhiên trình độ nghệ thuật Madara lại tăng đột biến. </p><p>Con chim ưng rúc lên. Nó là của Madara thì phải, Izuna thầm nhủ, và nhìn lên, nheo nheo mắt. Cậu nhìn thấy Naomi ở tít phía chân trời, đang lao đến gần hơn với những cú đập cánh nhanh nhẹn. Cậu bắt đầu chỉnh chỉnh đôi găng tay dài của Madara, khi cô nàng cứ bay vòng vòng trên đầu cậu. </p><p>“Chào mày” Izuna bảo, kéo gang tay lên để cô nàng chạm nhẹ vào cẳng tay cậu. Nó nhẹ nhàng siết lấy tay áo cậu bằng đôi móng vuốt sắc lẻm và khép cánh lại sau lưng, liếc ngang liếc dọc với một điệu bộ cực kỳ quan trọng. Izuna gần như không để ý thấy cuộn giấy tí tẹo quấn quanh chân cô nàng “Và mày có gì cho tao đấy?” Cậu hỏi</p><p>Cô nàng đứng bất động, đôi mắt sáng màu chẳng chớp lấy một cái. Cái này có dễ đọc hơn một chút so với hóa đơn Sora-ku.cái khi Izuna bắt đầu cẩn thận gỡ cuộn giấy ra bằng một tay. Mảnh giấy chỉ nhỏ bằng chiều rộng ngón cái của cậu, nhưng dài hơn cả cẳng tay. Khi hoàn toàn mở hết ra, nó trông cứ như một mảnh vỏ cây bạch dương dài, Izuna nghĩ, và tự hỏi tại sao nó còn chẳng hợp làm một luôn với mặt đất đi. Dòng chữ được viết trên đó bằng mực xanh, bằng chữ viết tay nhỏ xíu, chen chúc. Izuna nheo mắt, thế thì cậu mới đọc nổi được nó viết gì. Cũng còn hên, tờ giấy dễ đọc hơn một chút so với tờ hóa đơn của Sora-ku.</p><p>Madara yêu dấu, Izuna đọc dòng mở đầu, và cậu giật nảy cả mình. Naomi bật dậy khỏi cẳng tay của Izuna, quang cho cậu cái liếc cau có. </p><p>“Tao xin lỗi” Izuna vội nói. “Và cảm ơn mày”, cậu nói thêm và cô nàng cất cánh như hiểu rằng nhiệm vụ thế là đủ rồi. Izuna lắc mạnh đầu, chỉnh đốn tâm trạng và đọc lại thêm lần nữa. Rõ ràng là chỉ yêu dấu thôi thì quá sức phi lý. Chẳng lẽ Izuna đang nằm mơ?  Điều này không thể có thật được.</p><p><em> Madara yêu dấu </em>, cậu đọc</p><p>
  <em> Tôi xin lỗi, tôi hơi mất thời giờ để viết cho ra hồn. Mùa xuân luôn là khoảng thời gian bận rộn nhất mà nhỉ? Mà gặp lại Naomi thì tuyệt quá. Cô nàng quả là một chú chim xinh xắn. Tôi ước gì cậu ở đây với tôi. Tôi ước chúng ta có thể ở bên nhau mọi lúc. Madara, tôi ao ước rất nhiều thứ, và nhiều đêm tôi quằn quại vì khao khát. Tôi nhớ cậu. Nhớ cái lần mà chúng ta cứu con sẻ con đó không, cậu bảo rằng bắt đầu lại từ đầu không khó đến thế đâu. Tôi mong là cậu đúng. Cậu cho tôi hy vọng, Madara. Những cây phong đã bắt đầu đâm chồi rồi. Cây của bạn chắc cũng thế chứ? Tôi biết cậu ở xa vùng núi hơn chúng tôi. Tôi hy vọng cậu vẫn khỏe, và tôi rất muốn gặp lại cậu. Tôi biết điều đó rất nguy hiểm, đặc biệt là thời điểm này, nhưng tôi thực sự muốn gặp lại cậu. Tôi sẽ đợi ở vị trí cũ vào ngày mai ngay trước khi mặt trời lặn, cạnh khúc quanh trên sông. Tôi có tin tức quan trọng đây. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Với tất cả tình cảm chân thành nhất. </em>
</p><p>“Đm.” Izuna thì thầm với trọn vẹn sự hoài nghi, ngón tay cậu vuốt cuốt dòng chữ <em> “Với tất cả tình cảm chân thành nhất” </em>. Madara có người theo đuổi ư? Và còn là một tay giấu mặt nữa chứ, Izuna lật qua lật lại lá thư trên tay, nhưng chẳng tìm thấy chữ ký nào. “Đm” cậu chẳng biết nói gì ngoài lặp lại. Thiệt lãng mạn ghê ha. Cậu không thể nào đoán trước được chuyện này. Cậu tự hỏi thằng nào gan to bằng trời thế kia. Chắc cú là không phải một người tộc Uchiha, cậu dễ dàng loại trừ toàn bộ tộc nhân mình. Có lẽ là một dân thường, Izuna nghĩ. Tai tiếng ghê chưa. Cậu cảm thấy hơi tội lỗi khi đọc thư riêng của Madara, nhưng nhanh chóng gạt hết sang một bên.</p><p>Izuna tĩnh tâm khoảng một giây. Cậu sẽ không tự giới thiệu bản thân là ai với tay lạ mặt đấy đâu, Izuna thầm nhủ mà thấy hơi có lỗi, có điều cậu chỉ muốn xem ai mà dám liều mình cược cả tính mạng vào để kéo được Madara ra khỏi vỏ ốc thôi. Cậu tự an ủi mình rằng Madara không thể nào biết được. Cậu sẽ bí mật đi thôi. Thêm nữa, có chút động lực để ngày mai tham gia cuộc chiến với Senju cũng là chuyện tốt mà.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Ngày thứ hai,</b>
</p><p>Izuna đã hoàn toàn ném cuộc chiến sắp xảy ra ra sau đầu. Cảm giác cứ không thật thế nào ấy, Izuna nghĩ, khi cậu dẫn đầu gia tộc, nhìn chằm chằm vào thế trận nhà Senju. Hình như bên kia đông hơn bình thường thì phải, hay chỉ vì cậu đứng trước gia tộc nên không thể nhìn toàn bộ đội hình phe mình? Cậu cố kiểm soát cảm xúc đang dâng trào. . Chẳng khác gì lắm với các cuộc chiến với tộc Senju vô số lần trước đây đâu. Trận này cũng y chang thôi. Y chang mà, ha?</p><p>Hashirama bước lên phía trước, áo giáp của anh ta sáng ánh đỏ và vàng dưới ánh nắng mặt trời. Không khí nóng nực, đặc biệt là vào một buổi sáng đầu xuân như thế này, và Izuna khẽ cựa mình dưới lớp áo choàng tối màu của Madara.</p><p><em> “Izuna, đến anh còn thấy Hashirama là một tay cứng cựa” </em>, giọng nói của Madara vang vọng trong đầu cậu. Izuna tự hỏi không biết liệu anh trai sẽ đang ở đâu, nếu cậu sống được thêm hai mươi phút tới đây, và cậu rút thanh kiếm đầy dứt khoát mà không dám dời đường nhìn.</p><p>Đậu xanh, Hashirama nhanh thật, anh ta lao mình như một tia chớp trước cả khi Izuna nắm bắt tình hình. Nào, chạy đi! Izuna nghĩ, chạy! Cậu cứng người tại chỗ trong một giây khác trước khi cậu có thể thuyết phục đôi chân của mình di chuyển. Mọi người đang gào lên ngay sau lưng cậu, và cậu nghe được, thật đáng ngạc nhiên, rõ ràng rằng hàng trăm thanh kiếm đang cũng lức bật ra khỏi vỏ. </p><p>Âm thanh như tiêm máu gà cho cậu. Cậu chạy nước rút về phía trước, vượt qua đám rễ cây và những hòn đá bật lên tứ phía, và chém Hashirama bằng thanh kiếm sắc. Hashirama né được, dĩ nhiên, và xoay mạnh người. Lưỡi dao chạm nhau tóe lửa.</p><p>Chiến trường là một đống hỗn loạn. Izuna nghiến răng, run rẩy khi thanh kiếm của Hashirama ngày càng gần sát mặt cậu. Cậu không biết rằng Hashirama mạnh đến thế. Cứ như thể anh ta còn chẳng cần cố sức lắm, Izuna giận dữ nghĩ, và Hashirama cười tinh nghịch. Izuna muốn xé xác hắn ra.</p><p>“Madara!” ai đó hét lên sau lưng cậu. Cậu quay đầu lại. Đó là Yumi. Gã anh họ của Hashirama đánh bật thanh kiếm của cô và đang lao về phía cô, xoay cái rìu và theo dõi nhất cử nhất đông cô nàng khi cô bị đánh bật đụng người vào đống đá. Trực giác cho Izuna biết cậu phải làm gì. Izuna chớp mắt, kích hoạt Mangekyou của Madara. Aha, cậu thoáng vui sướng. Việc này làm Hashirama phải lùi lại một bước. Dòng chakra xanh sôi sục dưới chân cậu. Cậu có thể cảm nhận được cảm giác khoan khoái lan ra trong ngực, và rồi-</p><p>Izuna hét lên!</p><p>Cơ bắp của cậu nhũn cả ra; dây thần kinh thì như đang bốc cháy hừng hực. Có điều đằng sau nỗi đau là sự khao khát mãnh liệt, cái gì đó còn sót lại từ lần cuối cậu cố kích hoạt Susanoo của mình, một cái gì đó mạnh mẽ và quyến rũ, thúc ép cậu kích hoạt hoàn toàn. Izuna nghiến chặt răng, giữ vững đôi chân mình. Bộ xương sườn trồi từ mặt đất, khiến Toka phải bật ra xa. Mình làm được rồi, Izuna đau đớn nghĩ, toàn thân run rẩy không kiểm soát. Đôi cánh bật ra từ sau lưng cậu như một cặp hoa bìm trắng khổng lồ.</p><p>“Madara!” Yumi gọi</p><p>“Lùi lại!" Izuna thở hổn hển gào lên. Thứ chất lỏng nóng và ẩm ướt đang chảy xuống mặt cậu. Cậu khóc đấy sao? Cậu đưa tay lên lau nó đi và những ngón tay đầy máu. Cậu chớp mắt. Máu đọng trên lông mi cậu. Cậu hầu như không thấy Yumi đang vội lui về phía sau. Izuna rên rỉ. Cậu không thể giữ nhẫn thuật kích hoạt được lâu! Tuy nhiên, thế là đã đủ, cậu nghĩ khi thấy Yumi lao tới chụp lấy thanh kiếm và phóng trở lại vào cuộc chiến, hoàn toàn không hề hấn gì. Bộ xương rã ra, Susanoo tan biến. Izuna ngã gục mặt xuống đất, đau nhói cả người. Những bước chân ầm ầm quen thuộc đang lại gần cậu, nhưng cậu còn chẳng thấy sợ. Thay vào đó, cậu nghĩ rằng Hashirama thật ra là một người khá phù hợp để kết thúc tất cả. Cậu nhẹ cười. Xin lỗi, Madara.</p><p>Madara gần như chẳng thể để mắt đến Izuna trên chiến trường, mặc dù gã vẫn có thể cảm nhận được chakra của mình ở phía ngọn đồi đằng kia. Chẳng phải điềm gì tốt đẹp. Gã thổi một quả cầu lửa trắng vào Tobirama, và cậu ta tránh được dễ dàng. Nhìn quả cầu chẳng thể mạnh mẽ hay to lớn như bình thường gã vẫn thổi ra được, gã bắt đầu nguyền rủa cơ thể của Izuna vì cứ kéo chân gã trong trận chiến thế này. Tobirama dường như cũng bị phân tâm hôm nay. Cậu ta cứ liếc qua liếc lại giữa Madara và hướng mà chakra Izuna tỏa ra, trông có vẻ bối rối. Và sau đó, đang định phản công thì tự dưng Tobirama dừng lại, nhìn ra đằng sau Madara và cau mày.</p><p>Là Izuna. Nhưng có gì đó hơi khác. Madara run lên. Susanoo, gã sợ hãi nghĩ. <em> Susanoo của ta. </em> Bộ xương sườn quen thuộc, và cánh tay xương, và thằng bé còn làm thêm đôi cánh á? Madara mất hàng năm trời để dùng được đôi cánh kia mà. Và gã còn chưa kịp xử lý hết mớ thông tin khổng lồ đến khi thấy Susanoo bốc hơi hoàn toàn. Tia sáng xanh lam lóe lên rồi Izuna, trong cơ thể Madara, nằm thẳng cẳng trên mặt đất, hoàn toàn bất động. Đòe mòe, biết ngay là chẳng tốt lành gì rồi mà. Gã vẫn có thể cảm nhận được chakra của Izuna, nhưng nó cứ mờ đi cực kỳ nhanh. Thằng nhóc đúng là chẳng biết tiết chế gì sất, nó đúng là - Argh má nó. Madara bỏ Tobirama lại và chạy về phía em trai mình.</p><p>Hashirama cũng đang ở đó, với những đường gân gỗ dài ngoằn ngoèo từ tảng đá nứt dưới chân. Madara nhìn anh ta đan chúng lại với nhau thành một con rồng gỗ khổng lồ. Tobirama bắt kịp họ, chakra của cậu ta vờn quanh, chuyển động đầy hoang mang như chẳng biến tấn công ai. Giờ là lượt của gã rồi!</p><p>“Madara!” Hashirama gào lên thê thảm, chạy nước rút về phía Izuna đang nằm sõng soài ra đất, trong hình dạng Madara, chẳng nhúc nhích tí gì. Madara nhăn mặt. <em> Im đi, Hashirama. </em> Chuyến đến đây là đã rất, rất tệ rồi. Tobirama bắt gặp ánh mắt của gã, và cái biểu cảm vặn vẹo xấu xí đó nữa. Rồi ánh mắt cậu ta chầm chậm chuyển từ Madara sang Hashirama rồi sang Izuna, như thể có thứ gì đó hơi bị nhảm shit vừa xảy ra ở chỗ này.</p><p>Và rồi, Izuna lại tỉnh dậy.</p><p> </p><p>Lần này cậu đã hiểu được rồi. Tất nhiên, đau thì có đau thật, nhưng cậu bắt đầu hiểu được Susanoo gây ảnh hưởng thế nào đến cơ thể. Izuna gập ngón tay lại, chà, cũng không thực sự được. Chỉ là trong tâm trí của cậu thôi. Hơi nghiêng đầu một chút, khung xương sườn xanh biếc lại hiện lên một lần nữa. Izuna không biết làm thế nào mà cậu đứng thẳng được, nhưng điều đó cũng chẳng còn quan trọng nữa. Cậu bắt đầu thử nâng lên nâng xuống cánh tay mình. Như một giấc mơ vậy, Susanoo trở nên thuần phục và vâng lời. Cậu nâng cao cánh tay lên rồi đấm mạnh xuống đất. Đất đá vỡ vụn bên dưới nắm tay cứng cáp, truyền rung động âm ỉ không dứt qua cơ thể Susanoo. </p><p>Izuna khẽ thở dài. Cảm giác tuyệt thật. Nỗi đau không thể diễn tả bây giờ đang bớt dần, nhường chỗ cho cảm giác lâng lâng của một thứ thuốc lắc. Nhẫn thuật đó đã bao bọc cơ thể cậu trong cái ngứa ran ấm áp, giống như vô số đốm lửa nhảy múa trên da cậu, và cậu không muốn nó dừng lại. Izuna cảm thấy như cậu có thể vươn tay ra vũ trụ và chạm vào các vì sao kiểu này. Cậu nhìn xuống. Chiến trường, chiến tranh, thị tộc, tất cả những gì cậu phải lo lắng về ngày hôm qua. Vậy bây giờ cậu đang lo cho cái gì? Chúng thật nhỏ bé, quá tầm thường. Cậu là sự hủy diệt. Cậu là cái chết. Cậu mới là sức mạnh.</p><p>Cậu lướt đi nhẹ nhàng qua chiến trường khốc liệt, với đôi cánh của Susanoo dang rộng sau lưng cậu như một chiếc ô của bầu trời. Các chiến binh Senju và Uchiha cứ chạy qua chạy lại, trông giống như những con bọ nhỏ trong bộ giáp ngộ nghĩnh của họ. Cậu thấy thú vị thật.</p><p>Cậu có thể nghe được những tiếng la hét thất thanh, nhưng có hề gì đâu. Nghe cứ như chúng đều vọng lại từ chân trời xa tít tắp, cứ như cậu đang chìm dưới đáy biển vậy. Cậu tiếp tục bước qua bãi chiến trường, bỏ lại đằng sau lưng vệt lửa xanh lam. Tộc Senju đang rút lui. Thế thì tốt, cậu nghĩ thầm, không thì cậu cũng ép chúng phải thế thôi. Cậu tựa đầu ra vai, mà cũng không nhất thiết phải thế thì mới đứng thẳng được. Thực ra, cậu cũng chẳng nhất thiết phải nghĩ ngợi gì hết…</p><p>Không gì hết.</p><p>Đột nhiên, Susanoo gập người lại và ngã xuống đất. Và có tiếng gọi<em> “Izuna”, </em> Izuna, cậu nghĩ thầm, đấy là tên mình mà. Izuna thở hổn hển, ho khan khi trở lại với thực tại.</p><p>Izuna ngồi dậy, bàng hoàng. Cậu nhìn quanh quất. Hashirama đã biến mất. Xung quanh thật lạ lẫm. Nhưng làm thế nào cậu trở về được? Cậu lại nhớ về lần kích hoạt Susanoo thứ hai, và cơn đau đớn khôn cùng, và sau tất cả là niềm vui tràn ngập nhưng mơ hồ. Cậu đứng dậy, cảm thấy trống rỗng. Những dấu chân ấn sâu trên nền đá cứng, được viền quanh bằng ngọn lửa màu xanh nhấp nháy. Cậu cau mày. Cảnh tượng này khiến trái tim cậu lại rộn lên. Cậu cảm thấy niềm vui tràn ngập kia một lần nữa, vặn vẹo trong lồng ngực cậu. Cứ như chúng đang tóe lửa vậy.</p><p>Cơ thể của cậu không thể nào duy trì nhẫn thuật lâu được. Nhưng, Izuna lặng lẽ nghĩ, khi các tộc nhân khác lao về phía cậu, nói những lời chúc mừng, cậu thực sự, thực sự, thực sự muốn làm lại điều đó.</p><p> </p><p>Madara thổi một quả cầu lửa chẳng ra hình thù về phía khu rừng đã hừng hực cháy, chỉ để xem thế quái nào mà nó lại chẳng được. Izuna đứng ngay cạnh đó, và dễ dàng thổi ra một quả y hệt, có điều hoàn hảo tuyệt đối.</p><p>Hai người chẳng nói chẳng rằng trên đường về. Izuna, dù có thế nào, có lẽ vẫn kiên quyết giả vờ rằng sự cố Susanoo chưa từng xảy ra. <em> “Em ổn, mọi thứ ổn cả mà” </em>, Izuna nói, và ngẩng cao đầu đi lên trước dẫn đầu đoàn người. Madara cứ miên man nghĩ về đôi mắt cậu em trai trừng trừng mở khi nguồn sức mạnh của Susanoo dâng trào trong cơ thể nó, rồi lại nghĩ đến cái giọng điệu khẩn trương của Hashirama khi anh ta gọi tên Madara.</p><p>Chán thật, Madara nghĩ, kết ấn để thổi thêm một quả cầu lửa nữa. Hôm nay gã mới thổi có khoảng mười quả thế này thôi mà cảm thấy như kiệt lực mất rồi, cái thân thể khốn kiếp này thật.</p><p>Mà khoan.</p><p>“Ah” Madara nói lớn. Phải rồi, gã chỉ đang đói bụng thôi. Lại đói bụng! Madara thở ra một hơi lửa mỏng nửa vời, rồi thu thập đao kiếm của mình. Sau đó, gã trở lại ngọn núi để kiếm thức ăn.</p><p>Phiền chết được!</p><p>Hai mươi phút sau, gã đã ra khỏi lều chính với đống cơm nắm đầy tay (và đầy trong túi nữa) rồi một cái bóng bé xíu che khuất gã ta. Là một cô bé nhỏ, trông có vẻ quen quen, có lẽ khoảng sáu hoặc bảy tuổi. Gã nhăn mặt. Gã còn chưa chuẩn bị tinh thần cho dạng này nữa. Nhưng hình như cô bé không cảm nhận được bầu không khí ảm đạm tỏa ra quanh gã, hoặc có lẽ cô bé chẳng để tâm. “Izuna” Bé con gào lên, lao đến quấn hết chân tay lên người gã “Hôm qua anh đi đâu thế. Em tìm anh mãi” Con bé níu lấy áo choàng gã rồi trượt xuống chân gã đến tận khi nó nằm bẹp dưới đất. </p><p>Madara cứng ngắc. Hôm qua gã đi đâu ư? Sau khi chẳng thu hoạch được chút gì từ sáng hôm trước, gã đã nhốt mình trong lều với đống thư tịch cổ. Lâu lâu mới ló mặt ra ngoài để kiếm thức ăn, cứ giống như loài động vật không xương nào đó chẳng chịu được nắng mặt trời ấy. “Anh xin lỗi, anh quên em mất” gã nói không chút hối lỗi “Anh bận quá”</p><p>"Không sao đâu! Hôm nay anh dạy em vẽ chim ưng được không ạ?” Cô bé hỏi, rút từ túi ra một cuộn giấy lớn rồi ngồi xuống một cách mong đợi ở một bàn gần đấy. “Giống như một con nào đấy của anh Madara ấy”</p><p>Madara ổn định lại suy nghĩ “Sao tự dưng em quan tâm dữ vậy?” gã hỏi, chỉ tay về phía cuộn giấy. À quên, Izuna cũng biết vẽ. Trên cuộn giấy, một con thỏ, được trau chuốt rất chi tiết, một con cáo, ngồi cuộn đuôi quanh chân. Thằng bé làm đống này từ hồi nào vậy nhỉ? </p><p>“Madara thì có gì hay ho chứ?” gã hỏi</p><p>“Ảnh cứu chị em hôm nay đó” con bé nói trang trọng, Madara sực nhớ ra. À, vậy đây là em gái Yumi sao. Giá mà gã nhớ nổi tên cô bé. “Ảnh quá đỉnh luôn. Ngầu ơi là ngầu” Cô bé nói mà sáng cả mắt lên. Madara há hốc miệng. “Mẹ em bảo nhiều người cứ chỉ trích ảnh mà cũng có phải lỗi của ảnh hết đâu! Không công bằng gì hết!” cô bé mở to mắt, rồi dựa sát lại gần gã cứ như sắp tiết lộ bí mật gì ghê gớm lắm. “Mẹ bảo họ ác thấy mồ” nó thầm thì vào tai gã.</p><p>Madara giờ mới nhớ mà ngậm miệng lại. Gã đỏ mặt lên. “Anh … anh cũng nghĩ thế” gã phải cố ghê lắm mới nở nụ cười gượng gạo. Cô bé cũng cười, siết tay lại rồi đẩy mảnh giấy đến trước mặt gã bằng khuỷu tay. Izuna cũng từng có thói quen đấy, nhiều năm về trước rồi. Madara cười dịu dàng, nhặt cây bút chì than lên, rồi nhớ ra là hình như gã không biết vẽ. </p><p>“À, ừm … chim ưng hả? Được rồi” Madara bất lực nói, cố nhớ lại lần cuối gã nhìn thấy Naomi. “À, chim ưng có mắt trông giống như thế này”, anh ấy vẽ hai hình lớn như bóng đèn “Mỏ tụi nó cong như trăng lưỡi liềm ấy - Oh chết tiệt, xấu tệ hại luôn - Đừng có kể lại với ai đấy” Gã nghiêm khác nói. Cô bé cười khúc khích.</p><p> May thay, đúng lúc này, Izuna trong cơ thể Madara đi đến, cố và hoàn toàn thất bại để tỏ ra là đang cáu lắm. Madara thả cây bút xuống, dời đường nhìn sang Izuna “Em … không, anh đi đâu thế?” gã hỏi</p><p>“À, ra ngoài thôi” Izuna nói nhanh</p><p>Madara nhìn cậu chăm chú, cau mày. Thằng bé trông cứ bồn chồn thế nào ấy. “Vậy đừng đi lâu đấy, nhớ về kịp buổi tiệc mừng công”</p><p>“Anh mong nó quá chừng mà” Izuna trả lời. "Mà em đang giữ cái gì đấy?" Cậu nhón người lên để nhìn trong khi Madara muộn màng cố che hết đi. “Úi, con tắc kè dễ thương quá”</p><p>“Là con chim ưng” Madara nặng nề đáp “Ngốc ạ”</p><p>Izuna cười đắc chí “Ăn nói cẩn thận nhé em trai bé bỏng. Giờ thứ lỗi cho anh, anh phải đi làm việc của tộc trưởng đây”</p><p>“Cũng được” Madara đáp “Gặp lại anh sau Madara”</p><p>“Gặp lại em sau Izuna” Izuna nói, và cậu nở nụ cười nham nhở lớn nhất mà Madara từng thấy. Cậu vẫy tay “Bye em, Saya”</p><p>Cô bé con ré lên thích thú sau khi Izuna đã khuất bóng “Ảnh biết tên em kìa!” rồi nó nhảy nhót, quên béng luôn bài vẽ, bật người lên đến nỗi cái bàn rung lên bần bật “Madara biết tên em kìa!”</p><p> </p><p>Izuna đi dọc theo bìa rừng, tim đập mạnh tới mức cảm giác như nó bật lên cổ họng. Có thể, không, chắc chắn đây là một ý tưởng tệ hại. Nhưng, chết tiệt, cậu chỉ muốn biết đó là ai. Cũng còn một lúc lâu thì mới về đêm, cậu có thể dành ra thêm chút thời gian nữa. Cậu nhảy phốc lên tán cây bạch dương to lớn để có tầm nhìn bao quát hơn. Cậu chắc chắn là cậu biết chỗ mà, ờ, người yêu dấu của Madara đề cập đến. Cậu có quyền được biết mà ha, cậu an ủi mình, là vì anh trai giữ miệng kín như bưng, nên cậu hoàn toàn có quyền biết về người bạn giấu mặt ấy.</p><p> <em> “Với tất cả tình cảm chân thành nhất” </em></p><p>Cậu cố mường tượng ra Madara trong mối quan hệ của ảnh, nhưng nghe hơi ngu người thì phải. Madara, tin tưởng và yêu thương ư? Mấy thứ chẳng liên quan gì cả. “<em> Tôi ước chúng ta có thể ở bên nhau mọi lúc” </em> Izuna nhớ lại, và thả người xuống, nhẹ nhàng đến gần bờ sông. Có người đang ở đó. Dù có là ai thì hình gì anh ta cũng đã chú ý đến cậu, và chẳng còn quay đầu được nữa.</p><p>“Cậu buộc tóc lại đấy ư?” Hashirama nói “Tôi thấy đẹp đấy”</p><p>Ối xời còn phải nói, Izuna nghĩ thầm, hẳn nhiên là đẹp rồi. Nhưng cậu chợt nhớ là hiện tại, cậu đang là Madara, và Hashirama sẽ nghi ngờ nếu cậu tự dưng dùng ngôi thứ ba để nói chuyện. Tôi trông rất đẹp, cậu tự sửa lưng mình trong im lặng. Đến đây thì bộ não chậm chạp của cậu cũng bắt kịp đống suy nghĩ ngơ ngơ đó, vì cậu nhận ra người đang mỉm cười với cậu đang ngồi khoanh chân trên một tán dương xỉ cạnh mép nước, và đó là Hashirama Senju.</p><p>Má nó chứ, má nó chứ Madara!       </p><p>Chẳng có thời gian mà hoảng loạn nữa, Izuna lắp bắp “Tôi … à … ừm” Izuna cố xoay xở với cái cơ hàm chết tiệt, còn Hashirama thì vẫn mỉm cười rạng rỡ, cứ như cậu là người quan trọng nhất trên đời vậy.</p><p>“Tôi nhớ cậu” Hashirama đứng lên, chào hỏi cho đàng hoàng “Nhớ nhiều lắm luôn”. Izuna nghiến chặt hàm. Hashirama đang từ từ đến gần, ôm chặt lấy cậu bằng vòng tay mạnh mẽ, vùi mặt vào mái tóc dài Madara, và Izuna hoàn toàn cứng ngắc. Cậu quá sốc đến nỗi còn chẳng nhớ mà đẩy anh ta ra. Từ góc độ này thì Hashirama cao hơn rất nhiều, cứ như là … đm, như thằng cha thần thánh nào cố sống trong thân xác phàm. “Xin lỗi, thế mà chúng ta không được gặp nhau sớm hơn” anh  ta nói chân thành làm Izuna đến là thở hổn hển, cậu cố nhích ra xa xa bản mặt của Hashirama, nhưng anh ta vòng tay qua ôm lấy cả người Madara, chặt cứng luôn, như thể anh ta không bao giờ muốn buông tay. “Thật là hay khi gặp được cậu ở đây” anh ta lầm bầm nhỏ giọng “Sáng nay, tôi cứ nghĩ là …”</p><p>Lúc nào anh trai cũng thấp thế thiệt hả? Còn thằng cha này thì luôn luôn cao cỡ đây ư? Cuối cùng, Izuna cũng tỉnh táo lại. Cậu cúi xuống, trượt người ra khỏi vòng tay Hashirama. Suýt chút nữa là cậu đã thoát, nhưng xui kiểu gì mà tóc Madara lại mắc kẹt đâu đó, ôi chết tiệt, đó là cái vòng cổ ngu ngốc mà Hashirama luôn đeo. </p><p>Izuna hoảng loạn, xé luôn mớ tóc đó ra và ngồi ở góc bờ sông. Rồi cậu nhóc hờn dỗi cách thật xa nguồn cơn rắc rối, đi thẳng đến mép sông mà dỗi.</p><p>Hashirama cười “Chuyện gì thế, Madara?”</p><p>Argh, đây không phải thứ mà cậu mong đợi. Izuna cảm giác vết ửng hồng đang lan ra trên má mình. Chết tiệt, cậu đã quên mất ông anh trai dễ bối rối thế nào trong những tình huống như thế này. Izuna chỉ muốn kiếm cái lỗ nào chui xuống và giấu mặt trong vòng mấy năm tới đây. Thôi được rồi, có thể cậu không dám thừa nhận với Madara nhưng tình huống này vượt ra khỏi tầm kiểm soát của cậu rồi. Chết tiệt, Madara. Chết tiệt, chết tiệt, chết tiệt.</p><p>“Có gì đâu” cậu nói bằng giọng của Madara. “À” cổ họng cậu khô ran “Dạng như, tôi không giống chính mình lắm” Không biết tại sao, lời nói không mang trọn vẹn sức nặng như của Madara, mặc dù cậu vẫn đang dùng giọng của gã. Cậu ho nhẹ. “Ý tôi là” cậu cố nói lần nữa “Tôi bị bệnh thì phải”</p><p>“Đôi mắt của Hashirama tràn ngập vẻ lo âu “Tôi xin lỗi”, anh ta nói “Thế thì tôi hiểu chuyện sáng nay rồi. Cậu thấy có ổn không? Hay để tôi xem thử cậu bị gì? Còn không thì cứ để tôi truyền chakra qua cho cậu”</p><p>Izuna lại ho khan, lần này là vì nghẹn họng. Ngày mai hai người họ sẽ đánh nhau tóe lửa, thế mà Hashirama lại chơi trò táo bạo thế này á? “Không” cậu hổn hển, chuẩn bị sẵn sàng để né một cú móc hàm, chắc chắn là không.</p><p>“Thôi vậy” Hashirama ngồi bệt xuống, vắt chéo chân và đá đá đôi dép “Nếu cậu đổi ý thì cứ nói nhé”</p><p>Izuna cố gắng bình tĩnh lại. Rõ ràng là Hashirama không định tấn công cậu. Thêm nữa, nay thật sự là một buổi tối rất đẹp, đặc biệt là khi họ đứng cạnh dòng sông và nhìn dòng khí nóng cứ lơ lửng. Nhưng cậu vẫn như muốn nôn cả ra. Thôi cứ coi như là một nhiệm vụ trinh sát đi, cậu tự an ủi mình, chỉ thế thôi mà. </p><p>“Tôi ước gì ngày nào cũng được thế này” Hashirama nói chân thành. “Nhưng tôi hiểu là chúng ta ngày khó gặp nhau hơn, kể từ khi cha cậu … ừm” anh ta ho nhẹ.</p><p>Hắn biết về Tajima sao? Izuna nhìn chằm chằm xuống đất, lạnh người vì nỗi sợ hãi chực trào lần nữa. Madara hẳn là tin anh ta ghê lắm. Cậu cảm thấy như ai đó lấy não cậu ra khỏi hộp sọ rồi lắc lắc nó, hoàn toàn thay đổi ý niệm chuyện đã xảy ra trong những năm qua. Madara … gã đã là thủ lĩnh gia tộc từ lâu. Chuyện này diễn ra bao lâu rồi thế?</p><p>“Thử tưởng tượng xem” Hashirama nói tiếp “Hai chúng ta cứ ngồi cạnh nhau bên bờ sông vào một buổi chiều êm dịu cuối hè thế này, mặc kệ cả thế giới ...”</p><p>Anh ta luồn bàn tay ấm áp qua mái tóc Madara. Izuna run rẩy. Cảm giác như đó là một cử chỉ vô cùng quen thuộc, thật dễ chịu, một cử chỉ mà cậu chắc chắn Hashirama đã làm hàng ngàn lần trước đây. Cậu cảm thấy ngày càng giống như cậu đang xâm nhập vào một cái gì đó cực kỳ riêng tư,cực kỳ thiêng liêng. Chết tiệt, cậu không nên đến. Cậu còn không nên đọc bức thư.</p><p>“Tôi bện tóc cho cậu nhé” Hashirama bảo</p><p>“Nếu như anh bện tóc được hơn anh ấy thì được” Izuna buột miệng, rồi nhăn mặt. Cầu trời cho Hashirama chưa nghe thấy gì, cậu sửa lời “Ý tôi là, cũng được thôi”</p><p>Hashirama cười dịu dàng rồi di chuyển một tí để khủy tay anh ta chạm được đến vai Izuna. “Tôi muốn nói với cậu là” anh ta nói, bắt đầu bện tóc “Tôi đã sắp xong bản hiệp ước đình chiến rồi. Chỉ là bản dự thảo thôi, nhưng nó cũng là một bước tiến”</p><p>“À” Izuna nói nghe như hiểu lắm. Cậu rùng mình. Viết viết cái gì kia?</p><p>“Tôi muốn hòa bình giữa hai tộc thôi” Hashirama nói. Izuna xanh cả mặt. Tai cậu bị cái gì hả ta, bởi vì không thể nào mà Hashirama lại đi nói cái thứ mà cậu nghĩ anh ta đang nói đâu “Tôi rất muốn nó”</p><p>Izuna siết chặt nắm đấm để đập vào đống sỏi đá. Hiệp ước đình chiến? “Chỉ muốn hòa bình thôi thì không đủ” cậu lẩm bẩm, thu mình lại một chút “Đâu có ai thực sự muốn chiến tranh đâu”</p><p>Hashirama thở dài, nhìn sang bờ sông bên kia. Một chiếc lá trôi xuôi dòng, dính lại trên một phiến đá nhẵn nhụi. “Tôi biết chứ” anh ta kết thúc bím tóc “Dạo gần đây tôi thấy chán nản quá”</p><p>Izuna chớp chớp “Ồ”</p><p>Hashirama cười “Ngạc nhiên quá hả? Là người thì thỉnh thoảng cũng chán nản chứ” Anh ta nhẹ nhàng “Dù sao thì cậu hẳn là người duy nhất cứ hoài hoài chán nản với tôi”</p><p>Izuna lại cảm thấy như cậu đang đỏ bừng cả mặt lên. Cmn chứ Madara. “Hòa bình không đơn giản là một bản hiệp ước đình chiến đấu, cậu biết mà” Cậu nói cẩn thận, trái tim dồn dập đập trong lồng ngực. Đm gì chứ Hashirama đang định thay đổi thế giới thì hơi bị sai sai rồi. Madar có tham gia vụ này không đây? Mà chuyện được lên kế hoạch bao lâu rồi chứ? Má nó, thảo nào anh bị đau đầu anh trai ạ “Phải đúng thời điểm nữa. Cậu không thể hy vọng mọi người đều ủng hộ cậu được”</p><p>Hashirama nhìn cậu, vẻ mặt nghiêm trọng mà pha lẫn với vẻ tuyệt vọng “Tôi phải thử thôi” Anh ta bảo “Nếu cứ chờ cho đến thời điểm thích hợp thì không gì xong việc hết. Bây giờ là thời gian chúng ta có”</p><p>Izuna mở miệng để nói gì đó vừa ngu người vừa ngớ ngẩn, như là <em> Ờ hay anh đợi tui với anh trai tui đổi lại thân thể rồi làm gì làm sau được không vậy? </em>, nhưng cậu ngừng bặt khi nhận ra Hashirama đang …</p><p>“Cậu đang khóc đấy à” </p><p>“Đâu có” Hashirama nói, rõ ràng là đang khóc “Tôi chỉ, tôi chỉ rất vui vì cậu ở đây với tôi” Izuna rền rĩ. Mẹ kiếp, anh ta cần Madara, anh ta không thể tự đối mặt với tất cả một mình được.</p><p>Madara!</p><p>Madara có nhiều thứ cần giải thích đấy, thực ra là nhiều việc cần làm. “”Đây này” Izuna nói, và vô cùng, vô cùng miễn cưỡng vòng tay ra, khoác lên cai Hashirama. Hashirama thờ dài và lau mắt. Anh ta tựa hẳn đầu vào ngực Izuna. Tóc của anh ta rất mềm, rất ấm, rất dài.</p><p>“Năm năm rồi” Izuna nói.</p><p>Hashirama mỉm cười nhợt nhạt “Hmm?”</p><p>“Từ khi Tajima … mất ấy” Izuna nói. Hashirama ngẩng lên, đôi mắt anh ta lóe sáng. “Thực ra thì, cũng khó khăn lắm” Cậu phân trần “Không có đủ đồ ăn nữa, nhưng ảnh … tôi luôn phải đảm bảo là Izuna có cái gì để ăn. Và chúng tôi còn thiếu hụt vũ khí, trang bị và quần áo. Nhưng ảnh vẫn … không, tôi vẫn … tôi đã phải rất vất vả, thế mà chẳng ai biết cả. Thật chẳng công bằng mà!” Izuna nói, giật giật đám cỏ rồi ném hết xuống nước. Cậu nhìn chúng xuôi dòng, cắn cắn răng. “Bọn họ chỉ muốn chỉ trích khi tình hình tệ hại đi thôi, và tôi chán nản quá đi mất” cậu nói “Tôi cũng chán nản chứ, Hashirama” cái tên trượt ra khỏi môi cậu đầy lạ lẫm và quái dị “Nếu ảnh … tôi đồng ý với hiệp ước, tôi không biết gia tộc tôi sẽ làm gì nữa. Tôi không muốn họ cho rằng tôi phản bội họ. Tôi đặt trứng vào hết một giỏ, gia tộc là tất cả mọi thứ của tôi. Tôi không muốn mọi công sức của mình thành công cốc. Nên hay là … khoan đã. Để một thời gian nữa được không?”</p><p>Cậu gần như đứt hơi khi kết thúc câu nói. Tình huống này mới khó tin và kỳ quái làm sao. Cậu chỉ muốn trở lại bình thường thôi.</p><p>“Được mà” Hashirama dứt khoát “Tôi tin tưởng cậu Madara, vô điều kiện. Tôi sẽ không làm chuyện gì bất lợi cho cậu”</p><p>Izuna nhìn sang anh ta, cố phớt lờ cái nghèn nghẹn ngang cổ họng. Nếu chỉ có mỗi anh thôi thì được rồi Hashirama. Có cái gì cộm lên trong tay trái của cậu. Cậu nhặt nó lên, cau mày. Rêu xanh phủ quanh hòn đá nhỏ, mềm mại mượt mà. Izuna nhìn thấy, ngạc nhiên. Cậu không nghĩ sức mạnh của Hashirama có thể dùng theo kiểu này.</p><p>“Tôi tự hào về cậu mà Madara” Đôi mắt anh sáng lên, rêu vẫn mọc tràn lan. “Mỗi lần họ nghi ngại cậu, tôi chỉ muốn họ thấy được những thứ tôi thấy”</p><p>Anh ta hôn nhẹ lên tay Izuna, nhẹ như chuồn chuồn đạp nước. Mặt Izuna nóng bừng lên. “Cám ơn cậu” Izuna cứng ngắc đáp. Mà trên thực tế, đây là cuộc đàm phán chính trị thành công đầu tiên mà cậu làm được.</p><p>“Chà, người ta vẫn bảo rằng đại thụ đổ xuống thì nên gieo hạt đi là vừa mà” Hashirama nói.</p><p> </p><p>“Chết tiệt thật” Izuna nói, rầm rầm đi vào lều Madara, đạp mạnh tay lên cái bàn dài“Sao anh không kể với em?”</p><p>Madara chậm rì rì ngẩng mặt lên từ trang giấy “Kể cái gì cơ?”</p><p>Izuna thò tay vào túi đeo hông và lấy lá thư Hashirama ra. Cậu ném nó lên mặt bàn, nghiến chặt răng, thở phì phò. Madara nhíu mày, đến nhặt nó lên.</p><p>“À” Madara thở không nổi. Khuôn mặt gã từ từ trắng bạch ra. Gã mở miệng, rồi lại khép miệng, rồi lại mở miệng. “À” gã lặp lại, nhìn cứ như cá chết.</p><p>Izuna nhìn gã đọc bức thư. Trong bất cứ tình huống nào khác, có lẽ cậu đã phá lên cười khi thấy mặt ông anh trai cứ chuyển dần sang màu xám ngắt, rồi lại đỏ lên dữ dội. Nhưng bây giờ, cậu chỉ tức giận thôi “Em nghĩ là” cậu nói, giọng trầm trầm nguy hiểm “Anh nợ em một lời giải thích đàng hoàng đấy”.</p><p>Madara nhăn nhó, mặt vẫn đỏ rần rần. Gã không thể dời mắt khỏi bức thư nữa là “Thế qué nào mà em có được bức thư này thế” Gã bắt đầu.</p><p>“Naomi đưa em đấy” cậu trả lời “Đừng có đổi chủ đề anh trai”</p><p>Gã thả bức thư xuống, ôm lấy đầu “Ôi Izuna, em không thể cứ đọc thư riêng của anh sau lưng của anh được, và ...” gã ngừng ngang, mặt còn đỏ dữ dội hơn.</p><p>“Rồi đi hẹn hò sau lưng anh hả? Vậy anh gọi cái này là gì đây?” Izuna hét lên, vung vẩy lá thư trước mắt anh trai “Anh có biết mình đang làm gì không đấy Madara? Anh có biết hắn ta nói gì với em không? Em không thể tượng tượng được anh có thể hủy hoại gia tộc như thế. Anh mà làm thế ư? Em đã là em trai anh suốt cả đời rồi đấy.”</p><p>Madara ngơ ngẩn “Hắn nói gì kia?” gã hỏi lại, cứ như thực sự không biết câu trả lời là gì.</p><p>“Hắn muốn đặt dấu chấm hết cho cả hai tộc” Izuna gào to. Madara trông như bắt đầu hiểu ra “Hắn muốn làm một bản hiệp ước. Anh có tưởng tượng nổi không? Em có cố can ngăn hắn, nhưng mà ...”</p><p>“Có thể anh đang bảo vệ gia tộc đấy” Madara nói to, cắt ngang lời cậu “Có thể anh nghĩ một bản hiệp ước là cần thiết đấy. Em thì có suy xét gì đâu”</p><p>“Nhưng nó hoàn toàn bất khả thi”</p><p>“Có bao giờ em dành ra chỉ hai mươi giây cuộc đời thôi để bớt kiêu căng đi và nghĩ về hậu quả tiềm tàng của những hành động ngu xuẩn đó chưa?” Madara gầm lên “Em vướng vào đủ thứ rắc rối, Izuna. Đủ thứ! Em nghĩ cái quái gì thế. Em đi một mình đấy! Nếu đó là một cuộc phục kích thì sao đây? Nếu em rơi vào bẫy thì sao đây? Sao em không suy xét về cái vận c*t chó của chúng ta chứ?”</p><p>“Em nghĩ là” Izuna nói nhẹ nhàng “Em đã xử lý đủ đống vận c*t chó để không cần anh can thiệp trong một cuộc phục kích đơn giản, Madara!”</p><p>Madara cười tàn nhẫn. “Giống như cách em xử lý Susanoo lúc sáng ấy à?”</p><p>Izuna phân trần “Em đã cứu mạng Yumi”</p><p>“Em suýt nữa là mất luôn lý trí đấy” Madara nói “Nó gần như rút cạn em luôn rồi”</p><p>“Đúng thế” Izuna tiếp tục “Nhưng đâu có đâu, vậy vấn đề là gì chứ?”</p><p>“Anh chỉ là …” Madara nói, hít một hơi thật sâu rồi đấm xuống bàn “Anh muốn em cẩn thận. Anh không muốn em có một kết thúc như … như anh”</p><p>“Ôi này” Izuna càu nhàu “Nhìn đây này, em là anh mà”</p><p>Madara cắn má rồi nhìn xuống cái bàn. Bức thư vẫn nằm chỏng chơ giữa hai người họ</p><p> “Anh đã can thiệp vào chuyện của em suốt bao năm nay” Izuna nói “Em cảm thấy thế là đủ lắm rồi”</p><p>Madara im lặng một khoảng dài. Hơi bị dài, thực ra là Izuna có hơi nghi ngờ về chính lời nói của mình, có điều cậu cố không để hiện hết lên mặt.</p><p>“Thôi vậy” Cuối cùng Madara nói, bằng một giọng nhỏ xíu. Izuna ngạc nhiên nhìn gã.</p><p>“Gì cơ?”</p><p>“Em nói đúng” Madara nói như cắn phải lưỡi “Đáng lẽ anh phải nói với em sớm hơn. Về Mangekyou, và Hashirama” Gã vẫn tránh mắt Izuna “Thôi, đi ra ngoài đi. Anh muốn ở một mình”</p><p>Madara không cần phải nói đến lần thứ hai, Izuna đã chạy vèo ra ngoài, không cần biết mình có ý định làm gì tiếp theo. Cậu chỉ thấy … nặng nề quá. Cậu biết ngay là không nên đọc thư ngay từ đầu mà. Nhưng sự đã rồi, và thì ai cũng thấy mệt mỏi cả. Izuna thở dài, nhìn lên trời. Trăng đã lên, tròn vành vạnh như cái đĩa bạc. Cậu tự hỏi liệu Hashirama có đang nhìn trăng không? Chết thật, tiệc mừng đã bắt đầu rồi, cậu quên béng mất. </p><p>Nhưng cậu chẳng có chút tâm trạng nào, thôi vậy. Cậu nghĩ thế rồi trở về lều.</p><p>Cậu đã đánh thử với Madara vô số lần. Cậu biết rõ khi nào thì ảnh nhường, khi nào ảnh đánh thẳng tay. Chủ yếu là vì dạo này hình như ảnh có xu hướng đánh thẳng tay, làm Izuna bầm tím hết và đi khập khà khập khiễng, và trong một lần hơi quá tay còn làm cậu gãy hết xương, phải nghỉ dài ngày cho lành lặn lại.</p><p>Nhưng với Hashirama thì … Izuna không chắc lắm. Thực ra, Izuna không chắc mức độ cạnh tranh trên chiến trường giữa hai người họ thực ra là thế nào. Thêm nữa, họ có vẻ cũng chẳng để tâm. Ý nghĩ đó cứ bùng lên trong đầu cậu như một đốm lửa, cậu nhớ lại lần đầu tiên chạm trán với tộc Senju, khi đó chắc cậu cỡ sáu bảy tuổi? Hai tộc đã từng là bạn bè. Thế nhưng trong trận đó, cậu và Tobirama đã giáng những đòn trí mạng về phía nhau. Còn anh trai và Hashirama thì sao nhỉ? Họ vô cùng rộng lượng với nhau, Izuna thấy thế, từ trận đầu tiên. Izuna thu mình lại, cuộn chăn kín mít. Vui ghê ha, cậu thầm nghĩ, vui ghê luôn á!</p><p> </p><p>“Madara?”</p><p>Madara lăn qua lăn lại trên giường, đầy miễn cưỡng trong bụng. Gã vẫn còn giữ lá thư của Hashirama. Nhưng gã nhanh chóng để nó sang một bên sàn nhà.</p><p>“Mọi người đều đang đợi chúng ta ở tiệc mừng” Izuna nói nhẹ nhàng “Đây này”</p><p>Cậu đưa chén mì nóng ra như một lời nghị hòa “Có thể anh cần ăn hơn em” cậu nói “Trong cái cơ thể đấy”</p><p>Madara ngồi dậy. Gã nhìn chằm chằm Izuna. Cuối cùng gã thở ra mệt mỏi “Không” gã bảo, đợt nhiên đứng thẳng dậy. Cái chăn trượt xuống vai gã.</p><p>Izuna chớp mắt “Gì ạ?”</p><p>“Chúng ta đều cần ăn cả” Madara nói, với lấy cái bát thứ hai từ cái kệ sau lưng “Đến đây nào, chúng ta chia đôi”</p><p>Izuna cười ngập ngừng, rồi thấy nhẹ nhõm vì được cười lại cũng cẩn thận y chang. Họ chia một nửa mỳ ra cái tô thứ hai, và Izuna cẩn thận đổ nước dùng sang.</p><p>“Anh cũng suýt quên đói là thế nào rồi” Madara nói, rồi họ cùng ngồi xuống ăn, Trong lều lặng ngắt như tờ, thế nên âm thanh bên ngoài vọng vào nghe có vẻ to hơn. Mọi người bắt đầu chơi một giai điệu nhanh và vui vẻ bằng đàn tam. </p><p>“Em luôn luôn thấy đói” Izuna thừa nhận “Em không biết làm sao anh chịu được đấy”</p><p>Madara thở dài “Anh cũng thấy đói” gã bảo, lấy thêm mỳ từ tô Izuna sang. Gã mím chặt môi “Lẽ ra anh phải nói với em về Mangekyou từ lâu” gã nói nhanh, như muốn cho qua chuyện “Cũng không tốt lành gì khi cứ bắt em ở trong bóng tối như thế, à, theo cách diễn đạt bóng bẩy ấy”</p><p>Izuna cười. Chẳng biết tại sao tí tẹo đồ ăn này cũng đủ làm cậu thấy khá hơn rồi. “Cứ như ở trong cơ thể em làm anh học thêm được tí máu hài hước vậy” cậu nói “Kể cho em đi. Anh biết gì về Mangekyou?”</p><p>Madara thở một hơi dài trước khi đáp lời “Em càng dùng nhiều” gã nói cẩn thận “Nó càng muốn em dùng nhiều hơn. Và em càng dùng nhiều, thị lực em càng giảm. Nó là một lời nguyền quái ác Izuna à”</p><p>Izuna chẳng biết nói gì, nên cậu húp thêm chút nước nữa. Bên ngoài, mọi người bắt đầu đốt pháo hoa, tiếng ồn vang như sấm.</p><p>“Lần trước em duy trì được Susanoo lâu hơn lần đầu của anh” Madara thừa nhận “Anh chỉ giữ được có ba mươi giây thôi. Thực sự ấn tượng đấy”</p><p>“Cám ơn anh” Izuna cười tươi</p><p>“Cô bạn nhỏ Sây của em chắc cũng thấy thế đấy” Madara nói</p><p>Izuna ngoác miệng ra tời tai “Nó dễ thương quá ha?”</p><p>“Ừ” Madara đáp “Dễ thương thật”</p><p>“Và nó là một họa sĩ đầy triển vọng đấy” Izuna nói “Hơn ai đó nhiều”</p><p>Lại là một khoảng lặng dài. Madara húp thêm một ngụm súp lớn nữa. Izuna nhìn gã, chần chờ. Cậu hít một hơi thật sâu, rồi nói</p><p>“Anh có…” cậu cố tìm từ thích hợp “Anh có hạnh phúc không?”</p><p>Madara chớp mắt “Hả?”</p><p>“Với Hashirama ấy” Izuna nói khó khăn “Anh ta có làm anh hạnh phúc không?”</p><p>Madara đỏ lựng mặt, cắn cắn môi dưới. Izuna cảm thấy như gã đang cố kiềm không mỉm cười. Cậu nhớ lại cái cách mà Hashirama nhìn cậu với ánh mắt chan chứa, và cái cách mà anh ta lướt nhẹ ngón tay lên tóc Madara </p><p>“Ừ” Madara đáp “Cậu ta làm anh hạnh phúc”</p><p>“Anh ấy nói nhiều thứ tốt đẹp về anh lắm đấy” Izuna nói tiếp.</p><p>Madara chống cằm “Tất nhiên là thế rồi” gã thì thào “Xấu hổ làm sao”</p><p>“Em nghĩ là em nên chúc phúc cho anh. Nhìn thấy hai người ở cùng nhau là em vui rồi, dù chắc là em không thích chuyện hai người làm”</p><p>“Em là gì chứ?” Madara cười phá lên “Là anh trai anh chắc?”</p><p>“Dạng vậy mà” Izuna đáp “Anh ăn cho xong đi rồi chúng ta đến tiệc mừng với mọi người. Chúng ta sẽ dạy họ thế nào mới là nhảy”</p><p>“Chúng ta trễ rồi” Madara nói, liếc nhìn lo lắng về phía lều chính “Họ đã ở đó cả giờ đồng hồ rồi”</p><p>“Ôi lo gì!” Izuna đáp “Anh đi chung với em mà”</p><p>Họ cùng đi đến lều chính.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Ngày thứ ba,</b>
</p><p>“Có gì đó cứ sai sai” Tobirama nói sau bữa ăn sáng.</p><p>Hashirama vẫn chú tâm khuấy cốc trà “Gì cơ?”</p><p>“Madara” Tobirama lầm bầm “Và Izuna nữa. Có gì đó … không đúng lắm”</p><p>Hashirama tựa cằm lên tay, hỏi lại “Ý em là sao?”</p><p>“Ừm” Tobirama nói chậm rãi “Là chakra của họ … không đúng lắm. Ý em là … cũng đúng, nhưng mà, không đúng chỗ” cậu ta nói, giọng nghe càng ngày càng không chắc chắn. Hashirama cau mày “Giống như là họ đã …”</p><p>Hashirama nâng mắt lên “Giống như là họ đã gì cơ?”</p><p>Tobirama lắc lắc đầu “Thôi bỏ đi” cậu nói, không để ý là đống bèo lục bình bắt đầu mọc từa lưa trong cốc trà của Hashirama “Ý tưởng gì mà ngu xuẩn quá”</p><p> </p><p>Ngủ dậy trong cơ thể Izuna ngày thứ ba liên tục, Madara nghĩ , đã là một kiểu bắt đầu ngày mới khá chán nản, có điều có vẻ lâu dài.</p><p>Và nó mang đến thêm một đống rắc rối, gã nghĩ, khi chặn đứng thanh kiếm của Tobirama. Có thật là có cách giải không vậy? Nếu không thì ai sẽ lãnh đạo gia tộc đây? Rồi làm gì với cha Hashirama giờ? </p><p>Tobirama lùi mạnh về sau, thổi một con rồng nước về phía gã, và Madara né dễ dàng. Hơi nước bay dày đặc trên chiến trường. Hôm nay thật nắng nóng khắc nghiệt, và kể cả với tầm nhìn của Izuna, Madara khó lắm mới thấy tay mình. Hashirama và zuna giờ chẳng biết ở đâu rồi. Một xoáy nước cuộn xuống ngay bên trái gã, và gã nhanh chóng đánh chệch hướng nó bằng một quả banh lửa. Gã có thể cảm thấy chakra của Hashirama đang đến gần đây, cùng với Izuna luôn. Hay tuyệt, gã nghĩ. Cả ba người họ cùng lúc!</p><p>Izuna đang đánh tay đôi với Hashirama, Madara nhận ra, và thấy ấn tượng. Cậu nhóc bay nhảy quanh chiến trường với những dải lửa như những dải lụa xoắn quanh. Hashirama đang nhìn gã, mở to đôi mắt lấp lánh và há hốc mồm. Không, mẹ nó chứ, cậu nhìn tôi làm cái mẹ gì?</p><p>Madara lắc lắc mình. Gã đã mất tập trung ngang trận. Hashirama vẫn đứng yên, còn Izuna cũng ngẩn người. Không ổn chút nào, Madara nghĩ. Ngay lúc này, ai cũng có thể …</p><p>Mọi thứ ngay lập tức thay đổi. Gã thấy Tobirama xuất hiện trong một làn khói mỏng, giơ thanh kiếm lên, lao người về phía em trai gã. Madara quên hết tất cả về đống chiến lược, tấn công hay tự bảo vệ, và cũng lao lên phía trước.</p><p>“Không!” Madara gào lên. Gã ngã nhào xuống. Thanh kiếm cắm phập vào bụng gã và gã thổ ra một đống máu.</p><p>Có hơi … hụt hẫng nhỉ? Vậy là gã chết ư? Vậy là Madara đáng sợ sẽ gục tại đây, bị chính em trai Hashirama đâm ngang người khi đang kẹt trong thân thể em trai mình ư? Vết thương quá là tệ. Madara khuỵu gối xuống, ngã ra đất và gần như mất cảm giác với cú va chạm. Bên cạnh gã, gã ấn tay vào vết thương, phớt lờ cơn đau nhức, và mọi thứ thành trắng toát.  Và rồi những ngón tay lạnh lẽo giữ lấy vai gã, đỡ đầu gã lên, lau vết máu trên miệng gã.</p><p>“Madara,” </p><p>Izuna thở nhẹ vào tai gã. Cậu vén tóc lòa xòa ra khỏi khuôn mặt. “Madara, anh nghe em không? Em đưa anh ra khỏi đây, đi nào, giữ vai em đi.” Madara chớp mắt nhìn cậu. Từ ngữ chẳng còn ý nghĩa gì nữa. Izuna ôm lưng gã, rồi choàng tay ngang người và đỡ gã lên. “Vậy đấy,” cậu nói, “Tốt rồi Madara, cứ giữ nguyên thế”</p><p>Họ rời đi trong một làn khói xanh.</p><p> </p><p>“Lẽ ra anh nên dùng Susanoo” Izuna nói nhẹ bẫng.</p><p>Trông chẳng tốt chút nào. Madara trắng như tờ giấy, nửa bên mặt bết máu, và lều lênh láng thứ chất lỏng đỏ thẫm. Gã rên rỉ, nhắm nghiền hai mắt “Anh không muốn phá hoại em” gã bắt đầu.</p><p>Izuna cắt lời “Em cho phép anh quyền được kích hoạt Susanoo vì em” Madara cười, rồi lại ho ra máu. Máu chảy xuống cằm gã.</p><p>“Anh không có thời gian mà cân nhắc” gã nói “Anh chỉ ...”</p><p>“Thôi đừng giải thích nữa” Izuna nói, quấn chăn quanh vết thương và giữ chặt “Cầm máu cái đã”</p><p>Madara lắc đầu “Nghe này” gã hổn hển, đưa tay túm lấy cổ áo Izuna “Em trai, anh xin lỗi. Em nói đúng cả, đúng về anh”</p><p>Izuna nấc “Madara, đừng mà” cậu nói yếu ớt. Madara chỉ phớt lờ cả.</p><p>“Anh không nghĩ anh sợ em chết” gã bảo “Anh chỉ sợ là … anh để em chết trước mắt mình. Nhưng giờ thì anh thấy tự hào lắm” gã nói, mắt ướt đẫm “Anh tự hào về em em trai”Cố thêm chút nữa, anh sẽ ổn thôi mà, em sẽ ...”</p><p>Madara nhìn xoáy vào cậu “Có thể thế thì tốt quá” gã nói “Nếu … có thể nếu anh chết thế này thì nhẫn thuật sẽ tự giải. Em sẽ trở lại như thường”</p><p>Izuna cười như dở “Anh nghĩ là em cứ ngồi yên nhìn anh chết thế ư?” cậu nói “để giải nhẫn thuật ư? Giờ ai là kẻ bốc đồng đây?”</p><p>Madara cười mà chẳng trả lời câu đấy “Anh muốn em tiếp tục lãnh đạo gia tộc” gã nói “Em … anh biết em làm được mà”</p><p>“Gì cơ” Izuna nói, cảm giác như gió thổi bay cả phổi mình rồi “Không anh trai, em chưa sẵn sàng đâu. Anh đang nói gì vậy chứ? Anh sẽ ổn ngay thôi mà” những ngón tay cậu cứ điên cuồng níu chặt vết thương, nhưng không thể khép miệng nó, cũng chẳng thể làm máu ngừng chảy lại “Madara, em chưa sẵn sàng ...”</p><p>Madara cười “Anh tin em mà” gã nói</p><p>“Madara ...” Izuna bắt đầu, và cậu còn chẳng biết cậu đang muốn nói gì. Cậu chỉ biết cậu đang dần mất anh trai mình. Bụng cậu như có lửa còn cổ họng thì nghẹn cứng. “Madara” Izuna lặp lại, giữ lấy bụng mình “Em nghĩ nhẫn thuật bị phá rồi” cậu nghẹn ngào “Em có thể cảm giác được cơn đau”</p><p>Madara không đáp lời. Gã đã hoàn toàn yên lặng “Madara!” Izuna gào lên, cố lờ đi cơn đau chính mình và ấn cả hai tay vào vết thương đẫm máu của anh trai. “Madara … làm ơn đi mà, dậy đi, dậy đi anh. Có gì đó không đúng lắm. Chúng ta đang chuyển trở lại”</p><p>Không đúng, không đúng chút nào. Linh hồn họ đang chuyển trở lại mà cơ thể Izuna thì đã thẳng cẳng.</p><p>Qua cơn đau chói mắt, qua cơn đau đầu kinh khủng, tầm nhìn cứ mờ dẫn còn máu đen thẫm thì chạy rần rần qua phổi cậu, Izuna chợt nảy ra một ý kinh khủng, điên rồ, mà tuyệt vời!</p><p>“Lấy mắt của em đi” cậu hổn hển, cầu nguyện cho linh hồn Madara đang lang thang quanh đấy, nghe được những lời này. “Nếu anh về được cơ thể mình thì lấy mắt em đi. Madara, anh có nghe không” Toàn bộ trở thành trắng toát, Izuna chẳng thấy gì nữa “Madara, Madara lấy mắt em đi!”</p><p>Cậu chớp mắt, và mọi thứ đều tan biến thành vầng sáng lóa lên trắng toát, và tự dưng có một dòng chakra, một dòng không khí, rồi tất cả đều thành hư không cả.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sau đó,</b>
</p><p>“Izuna,” Hashirama nói nghiêm túc, chắp hai tay lại, “Anh xin lỗi, anh thề là anh không biết đó là em.”</p><p>“Anh cứu mạng em mà,” Izuna nhún vai. Chiếc bông tai hình cá lủng lẳng trên tai cậu. Madara kết luận. “Thế là huề nhé.”</p><p>Hashirama cười ấm áp. “Anh rất cảm kích,” anh ta nói, “nhất là việc em chịu suy xét về ...” Anh ta mơ hồ ra hiệu chỉ mình, rồi đến Madara, người đang ngồi đó với mái tóc được bện gọn, và đặt tay dịu dàng lên vai Hashirama . “Mọi thứ.”</p><p>“Chà, thế thì cứ coi như là” Izuna nói. “Em chưa từng gặp anh, em cũng chẳng biết sau này có tin anh được không. Tuy nhiên,” cậu tiếp, “Có khi ngay từ đầu em chẳng cần phải nhờ chừa thương giùm nếu không có ai tự dưng làm người em bị xẻ làm đôi.” Cậu bĩu môi về phía Madara. “Nhân tiện cũng cám ơn về chuyện đó.”</p><p>“Em phải biết là anh đã cứu mạng em,” Madara cau mày. “Dạng vậy.”</p><p>Hashirama cười lên. “Tobirama thực sự đã phát hiện ra gì đó đấy,” anh ta bảo. “Hai người làm thằng bé hoang mang quá chừng.”</p><p>Madara nhếch môi. “Tôi sẽ chối khan cho đến tận ngày xuống mồ,” gã bảo</p><p>Izuna gật đầu mạnh mẽ. "Em cũng vậy." Cậu đứng dậy, vươn vai “Mà có khi chúng ta nên ghi chép lại làm sao mà anh nhìn rõ trở lại được đấy”</p><p>Madara cười to “Em mừng vì không phải chịu đựng cái thị lực tệ hại của anh đấy ư?” gã nói “Chắc phải có cách gì chứ ha? Như là <em> Lấy mắt của em này, anh thân yêu </em>”</p><p>"Anh nghe được hả?" Izuna hỏi. "Lúc đó anh còn tỉnh sao, tên khốn này!"</p><p>"Em biết đấy," Madara nói to, "Chúng ta nên cảm ơn Yamanaka vì cái nhẫn thuật chó chết đó. Nói chung thì kiểu đó hay hơn nhiều so với...” gã rùng mình. "Đổi mắt."</p><p>“Oh, tất nhiên,” Izuna đáp. “Em đã đi chơi quanh trong cái cơ thể anh. Chắc chắn phải kể cho ai đó nghe mới được. Dù sao thì em có ở khu nhà đâu,” Cậu tuyên bố, buộc chặt vạt áo của mình. “Em phải đưa mấy tờ giấy này cho Hikaku đây, với lại chắc em nợ bé Saya một hai bức vẽ gì đấy. Cứ bình tĩnh nói chuyện nhé các anh.”</p><p>“Chà, Hashirama,” Madara nói sau khi Izuna đã khuất bóng. Gã nở nụ cười ranh mãnh. “Tôi nghĩ chúng ta cần ký cái hiệp ước gì đó hả?”</p><p>Hashirama cũng cười, đưa cho gã cây bút máy “Cậu đúng đấy!."</p><p>-End-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>